Summer Camp
by sky is blue
Summary: Love is ineffable. Ginny meets Draco at summer camp. Fights and snogs ensue. But behind all these raging teenage hormones, is there something more? Love is magic, after all, and this summer camp is full of it.
1. Back at last

A/N: Lame title yes, but I'll come up wit a better one lata. I should be working on Love you forever, but it was so sad, I needed a break. But, the next chapter is being written as I type this so… yea. This is gonna be pretty happy and short I hope. R/R 

Ginny Weasley sighed in happiness. It was July, and she was enjoying her Malfoy-less summer. Hell, she was gonna enjoy her Malfoy-less school year! " No more Malfoy the asshole!" she chirped for the 100th time. Her mother shot her dark glances from across the table. She went back in the kitchen, loud noises filling the house. Ginny couldn't believe how immature Malfoy was. He was 18 for heaven's sake and he still acted like the 12 year old twit Ginny had first met. Ginny tore off the last piece of bread and stuffed it in her mouth before bounding off to her room. Ginny stared at her half packed trunk, then threw in some skirts and tank tops, just in case. 

After making sure she had everything, she zipped up her trunk and stomped outside to say good-bye. Her dad was in their car, trying to get it to start up, Mrs. Weasley was yelling at the twins for trying to burn Ron's hair off, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione were off planning some great adventure. Ginny felt like she didn't fit in, and that was why she was so glad to be going to camp. It was a muggle camp, but it was so interesting. She had many friends there, and the camp itself was great. 

After heaving her trunk into the backseat, she got in and slammed the door, not waving bye to anyone. Her mother looked up from her lecture and hurried over, rapping at the window and waving good-bye. Ginny smiled weakly as her dad pulled the car out of the driveway. The drive was an hour away, in the middle of nowhere. It was actually quite beautiful. Getting out her beloved book, she got comfortable in the seat, and began to read. 

~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gin. GINNY!" her dad shouted. Ginny's head jerked up, as she blinked blearily. She had fallen asleep, and as she looked out the window, she realized she had arrived at her summer camp. She jumped out of her door and ran in to meet her friends. Her dad smiled and shook his head, following her with her trunk. After setting down her trunk in the cafeteria, he hugged her good-bye. Ginny smiled brightly, clearly excited. As he walked back to the car, he sighed in happiness. 

Ginny looked around the room and found a bunch of her friends. She squealed and ran over to them, soon to be showered with hugs and kisses. After catching up on the most important gossip, she turned to the camp leader, Ms. Welch. 

" Ladies, I welcome you to yet another year with us. Many things will change this year. We will be joining forced with the Boys' camp next door, hoping it will prove to be an improvement. And if we feel that you earn it, we will be holding some social events." 

At this news, the girls began screaming in excitement; talk of what clothes to wear immediately following. Ginny started jumping up and down, finally, a chance to get a boyfriend! Well, maybe not, but at least be like other girls and socialize with boys! At Hogwarts, she was just plain, shy, boring Ginny, but here, she was brave, funny, and outgoing. No painful memory haunted her. She looked different at camp too. She walked with an air of confidence and grace. 

She and her 3 best friends there, Alison, Lena, and Marie huddled in a close circle and crossed their fingers, all hoping for the same thing; to be in the same cabin. They had always been in the same cabin before, and Alison, Lena, and Marie thought it was ' meant to be', but Ginny knew better. She had always hexed the leader to announce that they were in the same cabin. And sure enough, " Virginia Weasley, Lena Dublin, Alison Hasty, and Marie Santiago will be in cabin number 4!" They jumped up and down in glee, before grabbing their trunks and glided out of the cafeteria. They walked up the path to their cabin, which looked beautiful. It looked like a mini cottage, the inside even better. Ginny settled down on her bed, when Alison squeaked,

" Omigod! The BOYS cabin is right NEXT to ours!" Ginny rolled her eyes, although secretly she felt a little gleeful also. Lena looked out the window in curiosity and nodded, confirming what Alison had said. Sighing, Ginny looked out the window also, and then smacked Alison. 

" OW! What'd you do that for?" Alison grumbled, rubbing her head. Ginny narrowed her eyes, " Ali! That's the COUNSELORS cabin, you doofus!" Ali looked out the window and turned red. Not giving up, she held up her head, " Still, it's a boys cabin, you know full of boys. In fact, this is better, OLDER men!" Ginny shook her head, wondering how she could be friends with such an airhead. Ginny pulled out her belongings and set them where they should go, then, the 4 of them trudged out of the cabin back into the cafeteria for their first dinner at summer camp.

A/N: Um yea.


	2. Who is it?

A/N; Super short, but if I get more reviews, the 3rd chappies coming up right away

Ginny, Alison, Lena, and Marie sat down on the benches as the counselors gathered round. A lot of the girls were sneaking flirtatious glances at the boys, and vice versa. Ginny sighed. It felt so **good** to be out here again. The brisk evening air made her shiver, but it was good. The sky was dotted with millions of huge stars, something you couldn't see in the city. And, the crickets chirping in the distance made it all complete. Everyone suddenly quieted down and Ginny looked up to see what it was. Ms. Welch, was getting up on the podium to make a short announcement.

" Now, before we begin our first dinner outside, I would like to introduce the counselors to the new campers." The counselors formed a line and took turns introducing themselves with a cheesy smile. Ginny rolled her eyes. She began eating her hotdog, while chatting with her friends.

" So, do you see that guy over there?" Marie asked. Alison's eyes went wide.

" Ooh! Marie! You finally like someone!" Marie looked horrified, and she shook her head incessantly. Alison looked very disappointed, as she loved to play matchmaker. 

" I was thinking that he would look good with you…" Marie murmured. 

" No way, " Lena shook her head. " He's too…stiff looking." Ginny nodded in agreement. Marie and Alison just shrugged, and started a new conversation. 

" So, Ginny, how was your school year?" Marie whispered. Ginny groaned silently. She hated talking about her school, or anything to do with magic, because she felt so guilty lying. " Erm, fine, fine." Marie looked a bit skeptical.

" Di-" Marie was interrupted by a loud BANG. Everyone went silent, as they tried to find the source of the sound. Ginny looked around, then saw a tall blonde, looking slightly sheepish. Her heart dropped. 

A/N: Shall I leave it there? Yes, it's short, but I love cliffies, don't you? Yes, I am cruel. Review please!


	3. Saved by an enemy

A/N; Yes, the third chapter. R/R

Draco stormed into his father's study. Lucius sat on his armchair, looking as spiteful as ever. His cold blue eyes flashed as he shook a piece of parchment in Draco's face. 

" What, the HELL is this?" he spat. Draco smirked, " Well, I think it's my report card." **SLAP** " DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE ON ME, BOY!" Draco's gray eyes narrowed, hating this man who had abused him with every ounce of energy he had. 

" This, was your **last** year to prove that you were **better** than that **mudblood** and you do worse than ever? This is UNACCEPTABLE!!!" he roared. It was all Draco could do to keep from strangling the asshole. Lucius took some deep breaths before continuing, " The dark lord won't be pleased with you." Fear flickered in Draco's eyes, as he struggled to understand what he meant. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sorry I'm late." He grumbled, glad that he didn't blush. A bunch of faces were staring back at him in awe. Ms. Welch smiled at him, before leading him on to podium. 

" Boys, and Girls, this is our new counselor, Mr. Malfoy!" Silence. A few scattered claps were heard, then a loud cat call from the girls snapped everyone to their senses. The girls clapped loudly, continuously, while the boys glared at him, some clapping politely. Ginny couldn't do anything. She felt a slow rage building up inside of her. This was supposed to be a Malfoy free summer!! Just like the other summers had been! 

" Gin? You ok?" Alison asked worriedly. She grumbled a 'fine', then got up from the table. She hunched over, so that she wouldn't be noticed, and slowly made her way towards her cabin, a horrible headache coming. She jumped into bed without changing or washing, and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't So, she tossed and turned all night, wondering how she could survive a whole summer with Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Yea, I'm worried about her too." A hushed voice said.

" She's been acting weird ever since that hot counselor came." 

" Maybe she's sick." Ginny saw 3 figures come into view as she woke up from sleep. She yawned and got up, surprising the 3 girls immensely. 

" Guys, thanks for the concern, but I am fine." Ginny murmured. She gave them a bright smile to prove it, and they relaxed. Ginny was really feeling better this morning. Now that she thought about it, she could avoid him. He was just a counselor, he had to behave didn't he? 

" To celebrate, why don't we go do something fun?" Ginny suggested. Lena looked skeptical. Alison rolled her eyes.

" Lena, we don't have any classes today!" Marie nodded.

" Let's go swimming, it's a blazing desert out there. Ginny squinted at the sun. It did look hot. 

And swimming **would** take her mind off of things. She agreed, along with Alison and Lena, and they grabbed they changed into their bathing suits. 

After slathering on a ton of sun block, Lena pronounced them ready. They grabbed their towel and bounded outside. Ginny felt a wave of nausea as she stepped outside. It **was** scorching. Wiping a bead of sweat away, she slowly walked over to the lake. 

Apparently, a lot of other campers had had the same idea this morning. The lake was full of people, beach balls flying everywhere. Lena groaned. She didn't like big crowds. However, Alison was already stripping off her clothes to show off her bathing suit, tossing her mass of golden curls aside. She was running toward the nearest group of boys, smiling flirtatiously. Ginny decided that the water was too crowded for her liking and she and Lena sat under the shade of a tree. Marie decided she needed a tan, although she was already tan. She stretched luxuriously on a chair and pulled out a magazine. 

There were some counselors, looking out for the safety of others, most of them too busy having fun themselves. A lot of the younger male counselors were talking to girls Ginny's age, extreme flirting going on. As she looked around, she was glad to note that Malfoy was no where in sight. 

" Ginny, are you listening?" Lena asked. Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head. 

" I was saying, that you needed to get a tan." Ginny frowned, not wanting to move out into the hot sun. She looked at her pale arm, and agreed. She was so glad she didn't have any freckles on her body, just a light, light sprinkle across the bridge of her nose. 

Ron, on the other hand, was Freckle Man. His hair was flaming red, a dark blood red, but Ginny's was much lighter, perhaps because she actually got out in the sun, whereas Ron spent his time inside, mooning over Hermione. 

People had often told her she looked good with long hair, because it was so thick and curly at the edges, but she was sick of it. It made her look like a little child, which was why she had cut it. It was now at her shoulders, heavily layered. It was no longer curly, but choppy. Although people told her she looked fine, she couldn't help but feel jealous of her friends' looks. 

Marie, she was a Spanish beauty. Tan skin, dark hair, and chocolate eyes gave her the 'mysterious' look. Alison was plain pretty. She had curly dirty blonde, gold hair, huge blue eyes, and a small frame. Lena was a brunette. Chocolate brown hair with golden highlights, and deep green eyes, she was pretty also. Ginny felt like the odd, ugly redhead that no one wanted. Sighing, she plopped down on the chair next to Marie, who had fallen asleep. She was getting drowsy, when a loud voice interrupted. 

" Ginny! Ginny!" Ginny swatted at whoever was calling her, but she wouldn't give up. She opened her eyes and saw Alison leaning over her, looking very excited. 

" Look!" she pointed toward something. Ginny groaned and got up, blinking rapidly and looking in the direction she was pointing at. She was pointing at Malfoy. Ginny growled silently and looked away, gathering her things. 

" Wow. He's hott." Alison murmured, looking dumbstruck. Ginny rolled her eyes.

" You're the only one who thinks so." Which was a complete lie. Most of the girls at the lake were swooning over him. Ginny couldn't believe it. If only they knew how much of a pain is the ass he was. Alison frowned at Ginny, " How could you not think he's hot? I mean **look** at him!" 

Ginny was really getting pissed. She narrowed her eyes unattractively and replied curtly, " Look, I'm gonna jump in the water, ok?" Ginny jumped off the chair and jumped into the lake. **_SPLAT._**

Pain coursed through her, and she was suffocating. She was sinking slowly, her stomach wrenching as if about to burst. She tried to swim, to gain strength again, but she couldn't Her vision was slowly blurring and it was getting dark. She was going to die. 

Suddenly, a splash was heard, and white light filled Ginny's eyes. A pair of strong hands pulled her up, and finally, she could breathe. She coughed continuously as her rescuer set her on the grass. Breathing heavily, she lay back down. After calming down, she looked up to see who it was that had saved her. A pair of cold, gray eyes stared back at her. 

"Learn how to swim before you jump in like that, Weasley." He drawled coldly. He walked away, hushed voices whispering as he did. Ginny shivered. Not because she was wet, but because of Draco Malfoy. His eyes had been so cold, no life in them at all. Not like the way they were before. 

A/N: R/R please


	4. Swim class

A/M; Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I thought this would be pretty boring. O yea, thanks to FreshAngelicBabe for pointing that out. I hadnn't thought of that, but now that I think of it, it all works. Ginny's 17, so she was allowed to use magic this summa. YAY!

" So, what's your name?" Alison wriggled her shoulders, as if that was seductive. 

" Draco." He muttered. Why? Why did **he** have to sit at Weasley's table? Weasley and her stupid, bubbly, muggle friends. Not that he had had much choice. It was either sitting with them, or skipping breakfast. He was hungry.

" Ooh, that's sexy." Alison cooed. They were **very** annoying. Especially Lena. She kept stuttering around him, acting like a freak. 

" So-so, wh-what—how old a-are y-you?" Lena stuttered. 

" 18." He mumbled again. 

"Oh, we just turned 17." Alison cried, as if hinting to him that he wasn't much older, so it would be alright if they dated. 

" Yea? Well, I'm almost 19."he replied, trying to sound nonchalant. Alison, she was alright. She was pretty. Marie, she was ok too. But, he absolutely detested Ginny Weasley. More so because she seemed to have _changed _over the summer. She was prettier. Her hair was short and choppy, which he thought was stylish. He had never really **looked** at her, and she didn't look so bad. He would never **like** her or anything, oh no, he couldn't do **that**. 

If he had been the same silly boy he had been about a month ago, he would have teased the little Weasel to no end, but now, he was different also. He was not Draco 'ferret boy' Malfoy. He was Draco ' Don't mess with me' Malfoy. Yea.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny **truly** felt sick. Alison was making her turn a bilious color, and it clashed horribly with her red hair. No one noticed. 

" Oh, no, they're too busy **swooning** over the git to notice **me**" she muttered under her breath. Draco glanced at her, and Ginny turned red. How was she to know he had good hearing? Excusing herself from the table, Ginny got up. She mumbled something about ' maybe going to the lake', but Draco interrupted her.

" Oh no Weasley, learn how to swim first. I'm not gonna be there to save your ass." Draco said lazily, his face stone cold. Ginny got a little peeved that he thought she couldn't swim. What? She **could**! Ignoring that comment, she replied, " I'll be fine." She sauntered out of the cafeteria, huffing. 

" Sheesh, what's so great about **him**? What about me? I'm cool. Yea! And anyways, what's wrong with that ferret anyway? He seems lifeless and dull; monotonous. No matter, I couldn't care less." Ginny talked to herself a lot, it was what one did when they were lonely. Now, she felt a bit stupid to have run out like that. She had nothing to do. She still hadn't signed up for any classes. She decided to check the sign up board to see what was up for today. She walked over to the bulletin board, where a small group of boys and girls younger than her stood, huddled.

" Alright, alright, break it up! Nothing to see here!" Ginny shouted over them. They looked at her queerly, as if she had a mental disorder. Never the less, they moved aside, deciding not to mess with the fiery red head. Humming slightly, Ginny leaned in to take a closer look at it.

" Hmm, Art class, no way, Soccer, erm maybe later, Archery, what the hell is that? Nope, nope, nope, no-hey! Swimming! Maybe if I learn how to swim **better**, I'll show that annoying ferret! Yea!" Smiling deviously, Ginny penciled in her name on the sign up sheet, now **very** happy. She skipped off to her cabin, daydreaming about the look on Draco's face when he saw how _good _she was at swimming. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny put on her maroon bathing suit. It went well with her hair. She wanted to look good for her swimming class. She wondered who the instructor would be, hoping it was someone hot. She still hadn't seen her friends anywhere, and quite frankly, she was a bit cross with them for not even checking up on her. Not that she needed it, but it was the thought that counted, right? She grabbed her bag, full of goggles, sun screen, and some floaties, just in case. 

She skipped happily outside, wincing as her bare feet hit the hot asphalt ground. Prancing inside, she grabbed her slippers, and once more stepped out into the bright, sunny day. She reached the lake soon, the water shimmering blue as the other happy 'classmates' gathered 'round as the lesson was about to begin. Ginny, being short couldn't see who the instructor was over the tall brunette in front of her. Grumbling slightly, she climbed onto a long chair nearby, slightly wobbling as she did.

" Ack! You!" she screamed, looking straight at Draco Malfoy. His facial expression never changed, the same cold, hard, lifeless face.

" Weasley, I see you have decided to join us. If you want to learn to swim, I suggest you shut your mouth." Ginny winced at his harsh words, but did as she was told, not because Draco told her to of course, but because everyone was glaring at her. " Eh hehe", she chuckled weakly. She climbed off the chair and stood behind the crowed stood quietly while Draco finished instructing. 

" Alright then, get paired up with someone, and try kicking and stroking!", came Draco's voice. Ginny frantically searched around, hoping there was someone she knew and liked. No one. 

"O poo! Screw them! Chickens on a stick! Wh-AHH GREAT BIG BALLS OF FIRE!" Ginny screamed the last part, startled by the sudden appearance of the instructor, Malfoy. 

" Do you have a partner?" he asked, looking slightly amused. Ginny stared at her feet, glaring at them.

" I don't need one." She grumbled. 

" I didn't ask whether you needed one, I asked if you had one." He replied curtly. 

" No, I don't have one. Now quit trying to bother me and go away!" Ginny spat.

" No, I don't have to go away, and, you need a partner. In fact, I think it's a good thing I'm you're partner, you're going to need all the help you can get." He murmured the last part, as if in thought. 

" I KNOW how to swim!!" Ginny cried, frustrated. Draco raised one perfect eyebrow at her. " Oh really? Than I guess what explains why you almost drowned yesterday?" he asked sarcastically. 

" I did a belly flop! A BELLY FLOP!! Do you have ANY idea HOW much those things HURT? I couldn't move for heavens sake! Do you know what it feels like huh? I bet you don't, you being the perfect little rich boy that you—" Ginny went on mumbling, mostly to herself now.

" I know what it's like Weasley, so please shut up, you're giving me a head ache." He interrupted. Ginny still looked indignant, although she didn't say anything. Shaking her long mane of hair, she skipped down toward the edge of the water, where most people were already practicing in shallow water. Draco followed slightly behind her, his face set into a grim expression. 

_'Hmph. I can swim. Why don't I just show him how good I am?',_Ginny thought to herself. 

Getting into diving position, she leaped off the edge, and plunged into the water. 

" NO!" shouted someone, no doubt it was Malfoy. 

SPLAT! 

" Ow!" Ginny cried painfully. She had done another belly flop. This one wasn't severe, since she had had only a short distance to fall from. Still, it **hurt**. Clutching her tummy, she turned to glare at anyone who dared to laugh. Getting the Weasley glare, they shut up, and diverted their gaze elsewhere. 

" You idiot!" Draco shouted, looking furious. For a moment, Ginny thought she saw a flash of concern go through his eyes.

" You could've died you idiot! God damnit!" Ginny's eyes danced playfully. " Didn't know you cared Malfoy!" 

" Shut up Weasley, I **don't** care." 

" Right. Softy." Ginny teased. 

" Shut up Weasley! Get in the water!" he yelled, very peeved.

" I **am** in the water!" Ginny protested.

" Well….just…Shut up!" Ginny ruffled her hair, very mad. And to think she thought she was having a good day. Draco pulled off his shirt, and started toward the water. Everyone stared. Even Ginny. 

'_Wow. He's hott. GOD! WHAT AN ASSHOLE! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE HOTT?'_ Ginny screamed silently. 

Normally, he would have smirked, but he didn't. He acted as if nothing had happened, and jumped in the water. **He** did a perfect dive, without doing a bellyflop. As he got out of the water, a slight smirk was on his face, and he was sure Ginny knew what he was going on about. 

After a few moments, everyone returned to their normal activities, with an occasional jealous glare at Ginny from the girls ( and even some boys! Yes, scary…) 

" Alright then, lay flat on your back." Draco instructed. Ginny did as she was told, managing to splash a lot of water on Draco. 

" Alright, now kick." He ordered. Ginny decided she didn't like his bossy manner. She kicked alright, right in the no-no place.

" OW! GOD DAMN IT WEASLEY, WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Ginny smiled sweetly. 

" Oh nothing." She truly enjoyed seeing him in pain. It made him almost interesting when he was angry. Draco began letting out a string of curses, scaring the littler children.

" Tsk, tsk, Malfoy. What will they think when they find out that a **counselor** cursed in front of his class when he was supposed to be a role model?" Ginny teased him, her eyes sparkling menacingly. 

He turned to glare at her, full of hatred. " What will they think when they find out a girl kicked a counselor in the crotch eh?" he hissed. 

Ginny merely shrugged. Draco was really getting angry. Her leering, teasing face was highly annoying. Although it looked sort of cute. Hell, she looked cute no matter what, she was different from the mousy girl he knew at Hogwarts, and this feisty, ass-kicking Ginny was **much** more interesting. 

Draco started going red, scolding himself for feeling that way. While she was turned around Draco splashed water at her, surprising her. As she turned around, he attacked again, getting water all over her, and into her eyes. He almost grinned, happy that he got **some** payback. She sputtered and danced around the lake, rubbing at her eyes. Draco skirted around her, as she tried to find him with her blurry vision.

" OOF!" Draco grunted as Ginny caught him. She tried to pull him under the water, but he was too fast. Prying out of her grasp, he splashed some more water on her, making her even madder.

" OHH! MALFOY!" she screeched. _'Ha. She's mad!'_ Draco thought happily.

" That's counselor Malfoy, Weasley!" he shouted over the water. With more screeching followed more splashes of water, as a full-fledged water fight started. As more water drenched him, he couldn't help but feel good. It felt good to let go of any worries and just have fun. Behind the water, he was smiling. Ginny was giggling like mad also, her face flushed from happiness. 

Finally, Draco halted it to a stop. They calmed down, breathing heavily. They looked at one another, and for another, Ginny got lost in his eyes. They didn't have the cold barrier at the moment. She couldn't look away; they were so intriguing. They were happy, yet sad, a yearning-ness inside them. Ginny moved closer, still lost in his eyes. Draco could feel her curiosity grow as she delved deeper into his eyes. He looked away first. As they looked around, they saw people slowly moving out of the water.

" Flirt, flirt, flirt." A girl muttered haughtily as she walked out. Ginny turned red, while Draco's expression turned back to cold, and emotionless.

" Class dismissed!",he shouted, trying to regain authority. Snorting in disgust, he ruffled his hair, closing his eyes for a second. 

Feeling frustrated, Ginny gave up and climbed out of the water. 

" Don't ever do that again, Weasley." Draco snarled from behind her. She whirled around, her temper flaring up.

" Don't do what? **You** started it!" she screeched. She knew it was juvenile, but she was very angry. She just didn't understand him! Boys! 

One minute they're all nice and happy and handsome-looking, and the next moment they're scornful again! Ginny had stopped by now, and Draco was standing beside her, looking very annoyed and vexed.

" You shouldn't have messed with me." He said, walking away. Ginny ran in front of him.

" You're just **mad** cuz I kicked your ass!" she cried haughtily over her shoulder.

She walked triumphantly back to her cabin, smug that she had gotten the last word. 

A/N: Yea. Please R/R if it doesn't stink too much.


	5. IMPORTANT: Author's Note

A/N; Ok, I seem to be suffering huge writer's block… I know where this is **sorta** going, but if you have any suggestions, PLEASE tell me via reviews. PLEASE! 


	6. The Weasel's revenge

A/N: HI! I disclaim. I don't own any of the characters, except…No wait, I own ALL the characters except Ginny, Draco, his evil dad, Ginny's family, and anyone else. Blah blah.

" Evil… EVIL!" Ginny breathed heavily, smoke rising out of her ears. 

" Ginny? What's wrong?" Lena asked, scared by her demeanor.

" EVIL!!!!!" Ginny screamed, beginning to run around the cabin while shouting the same thing over and over again. Lena and Marie stared at each other, with looks that clearly said, ' Here we go again.'. You see, Ginny sometimes had these 'moments', when she got a tad bit too excited…which resulted in her breaking everything in sight. So, before she could do any damage, Lena and Marie rushed to her side to restrain her. Her flaming red hair was wild, tangled, and messy, her eyes flaming, her nostrils flaring. It was quite funny, actually. 

" Alright, take a deep breath. There we go." Lena cooed soothingly. Ginny did as she was told, and in a few moments, she calmed down completely. Marie patted the bed next to her, telling her to sit down. 

" Now, what happened?" Marie asked gently, giving her a probing look.

" Malfoy… He. Is. Evil." Ginny breathed, getting red again. Lena gave Marie the I-don't-think-you-should-talk-about-it look but she ignored it. 

" What did he do?"

" He. Made. Me. Clean. Up. The. Damn. Cafeteria. Because. I. Spilled. My. Lunch." Ginny's nostrils flared again, her freckles not visible any longer under her red cheeks. Marie whistled, understanding her position. Lena frowned, not approving of Draco's actions. 

" Poor Gin. We'll get revenge." Marie tried to reassure her. Lena's eyes widened, as she shook her head no. Ginny, on the other hand, immediately brightened, and her eyes sparkled maliciously. 

" Yes, yes. Revenge. REVENGE!!!!!" With that, Ginny threw back her head and laughed like this: " MUAHAHAHA" Lena and Marie could almost hear the eerie music coming on. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By dinner time, Ginny was completely normal, and she was back to her happy ole perky self. She sat down at her usual table with her usual friends, munching hungrily on a turkey sandwich.

" HEY! DON'T MESS THE CAFETERIA! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET IT SPARKLY CLEAN?" Well, maybe not completely normal. Whew, Malfoy sure did have a huge affect on her. Every so often she would shout at an unsuspecting child, yelling about how she would kill them if they dirtied the cafeteria. Across the room, Draco Malfoy smirked. This was too much for him. He had barely done anything, and the little Weasel was cracking. How perfect. 

' _Wouldn't it be fun to infuriate her?_', Draco thought. His eyes widened at what his brain had just suggested. How could he? He was too old for such childish games. He was a man now. 18, almost 19 years old! Although it was tempting…

'_Stop that you idiot!', _Draco screamed at his brain/conscience/ whatever it was. Ginny looked over at Draco, and glared. Draco smiled nastily at her, making her go red. She pursed her lips, and stormed out of the cafeteria, dragging her friends with her. When they got to a nice secluded spot, Ginny narrowed her eyes the way she did when she was thinking of devious plans. 

" What are we doing here?" whined Marie. 

" Planning for revenge…"Ginny murmured mysteriously, making the girls shudder. 

" W-what do you mean?" Lena asked timidly. 

" I mean, kick-Malfoy's-ass." Ginny drawled, stretching out the last part. 

" You scare me, Ginny.", said Alison while rolling her eyes. 

" Oh, do I?" she asked. She giggled a little, before becoming serious. 

" Alright this is what we're doing…" Ginny and her friends huddled closer, while she explained her plan of revenge. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

" Alright, is everything ready?" Ginny asked.

" Yes!" All three replied in unison. 

Ginny nodded, and they pulled on their black ski masks, slinking out of the cabin in the dark of the night, when all was quiet and…dark. As quietly as they could, they crept into the forbidden counselors' cabin. As she had thought, it was immaculately clean. 'It won't be so nice in a few minutes.', thought Ginny evilly. 

She stood over Draco's bed, and then, looked toward her friends, and gave them the cue. With a whoosh, glue was poured onto Draco and the others. As soon as the feathers and glue hit Draco, Ginny cut the string above her, and a huge cardboard Professor Moody popped out in front of Draco, just as he woke up.

" I'll turn yeh into a ferret!!" Ginny cackled from behind it. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Draco screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking the whole cabin, and thus, waking the other counselors. While his furry face was screaming his head off, a photographic **snap** could be heard, along with a flash. Then, a huge fist came out to punch him square in the nose, and with a final cackle, Ginny, Lena, Alison, and Marie were gone, leaving the cabin wreaking in havoc. As they scurried back to their own cabins, they could hear a shrill, " WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!", ringing out in the night. 

That night, Ginny went to sleep having the sweetest dreams she had ever had.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Good morning girls!" Ginny chirped happily, remembering what had happened the night before. Alison glared at her groggily, Marie looked just plain tired, and Lena looked sick with shame.

" Oh, C'mon guys! Lighten up!" Ginny cried. They all glared at her, so Ginny sighed and went to breakfast all alone. L 

She sat at her usual table, still relatively happy. She couldn't wait to get the film developed, so she could tease Draco about it for the rest of her life. Just imagine an old Ginny and Draco bickering…

_' Hehe, I still can't forget the l-look on your f-face…" Ginny croaked, wobbling as she walked down the street. A pale, old, wrinkled Draco glared at her, ' Shuut up, We-weasel!' Ginny chuckled lightly, before knocking Draco down with her cane. _

_ 'Stinky o-ole b-bastard.' She muttered, before waddling down the street. _

Ginny shuddered at the thought. It was quite funny… Imagine an old Draco, still as sarcastic and bitter as ever… Ginny snapped out of her reverie and continued eating. 

As she did, Ms. Welch got up on the podium, smiling gravely as she did. Ginny watched with mild interest as she wondered what was wrong. 

" Ladies and Gentlemen." She started, looking pale. " Last night, was a night of horror. A night of humiliation for the poor counselors. But I promise you, today, will be a day for the wrong-doers to be ashamed of their crime." Ginny snorted. She made it sound like it was something horrible, surely whatever that someone had done couldn't be **that** bad. 

" Ginny Weasley, please follow me." Ms. Welch's eyes flashed at her. Ginny dropped her fork, her stomach dropping. She couldn't have been caught. 

_'Of course you've been caught, what made you think Malfoy would keep quiet about it?'_ Gulping hard, she slowly rose from her seat. 

" Oh, god." Ginny muttered. She gingerly walked over to the glaring Ms.Welch, looking up at her apologetically. She merely narrowed her eyes, and led her outside. 

They walked for quite a while, until they got to her small office. Ginny hung her head in shame as she walked in. As she looked around, she noted that the walls had pretty little flowers on them, and the carpet was bright pink. Ginny stared in surprise, Ms. Welch always seemed to be the I-only-like-brown type. 

Ginny quickly regained her senses when Mr. Welch barked, " Sit down!" Ginny scurried over to the chair to do so. She had never seen Ms. Welch **this** mad, and honestly, it scared her. Ms. Welch didn't say anything; she merely looked down at her desk, doing some paperwork. 

Ginny wondered what was going on, but her questions were answered when the door opened, revealing a very disgruntled Draco Malfoy. Ginny couldn't help but snort loudly in amusement when she saw him. He looked **very** pissed off. His eyes were narrowed, still piercing gray, his nose was bandaged in a cast, where 'Professor Moody' had punched him, his hair was very messy, and his clothes were wrinkled. He almost looked cute. Almost. 

" You look nice." Ginny muttered scathingly. Right then, Draco made a very rude gesture with his finger, which caused Ms. Welch to exclaim, " Mr. Malfoy!", in a very mother-like tone. 

Ginny shrugged, secretly pleased that he was so affected. Ms. Welch caught the smirk on her face, and wiped it up immediately when she said, "You are to be **severely** punished." 

Ginny gaped at her. Then, she found her voice and protested, " But what about Malfoy? He deserved to be punished!" 

" What did **Mr. Malfoy** do, Ginny?" she asked, looking very skeptical and haughty. 

"He-he provoked me! And, he's always a jerk, he always calls me names and teases me, and he made me clean up the cafeteria!" Ginny hated how she sounded, all whiny like a little child, but she couldn't help it. Beside her, Malfoy was rolling her eyes. 

" Plus , he just flicked me off, which isn't very role model like. Ooh!! And, he cussed **very** colorfully in front of his class!" Ginny declared, sticking her tongue out at him.

" If you ask me, he should be fired." Ginny finished, thoroughly enjoying the look of outrage on Draco's face. Ms. Welch looked at Draco.

" Do you have anything to say in your defense?" Draco nodded his head vigorously.

" Ok, first of all, the little Weasel started it. She kicked me in the nuts! And then, she kept being a little bi-annoying Weasel, and then she pulled that **prank** on me last night! SHE BROKE MY NOSE!!!"

"No!! I **didn't** break your **precious** nose! Professor Moody did, you doofus!" Ginny screeched, jumping out of her chair.

" Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Aw, shut up!"

" Make me, you albino ferret!"

" I will, then!

" You won't!

" Will too!"

" Will not!"

"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!" Ms. Welch was red in the face. The room was silent, Draco and Ginny glaring at each other with much hate. Ms. Welch sat down once more, massaging her temples. 

" Please, remind me how old you are, Ginny?", she asked.

Ginny looked taken back, but she answered never the less.

" Er I'm about 17 and a half." She answered. 

Ms. Welch nodded, giving her the I-thought-so look. 

" And Mr. Malfoy, how old are you?" Draco looked at his hands lazily and drawled, " 18, 19 in a few months." Ms. Welch looked triumphant.

" Hmm…And you are a counselor, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco nodded.

" Then please, start acting like one! Both of you, **please** act your AGE!" Ms. Welch's usually smooth hair was frizzy, sticking up in odd places as she shook her head in anger. 

" Until you can both act your age, you will be working together! Now get out of my office!" Ginny's eyes widened. Draco opened his mouth to protest, but Ms. Welch gave him the Look, and he quickly scampered out of the room. Ginny quickly followed after him, glad to get out of her sight. As she caught her breath outside, she looked over at Draco, and said, " Good job ferret, now we have to be **around** each other! Oh hooray! Rejoice!" Draco turned around, smirking.

" Yes, I'm sure you would **love** to be around me, Weasel." 

For a moment they didn't say anything. Ginny looked into Draco's eyes, and vice versa. It was like a battle. Ginny's eyes started to water, his gray eyes piercing through her. Boy, they were intense; they made you feel naked, like he could see right through you. It was scary. 

Frustrated, Ginny looked away and muttered, " Look, the faster we learn to work together, the faster we get out of this awful predicament. So, at least when Welch is around, pretend we're great buds or something." 

Draco stared in awe after her as she started to walk away. The nerve of that girl! Who did she think she was! This was Draco Malfoy, the evil asshole, and she treated him like some annoying bug. 

Perhaps she didn't know what he was capable of. Draco narrowed his eyes, and then grabbed her arm. Her whirled her around, giving her the darkest and coldest look he could manage. Ginny cowered immediately. Draco smiled inwardly and leaned close to her.

" Weasel, just a fair reminder. Don't mess with me again. Next time you do, you will pay. Don't forget who I am. I am Lucius Malfoy's son." He whispered this in her ear, so quietly, yet so menacingly, it sent shivers up Ginny's spine. Or perhaps it was only because he was so close to her. His deep voice was low and dangerous, making it sound…sexy. Before Ginny could say anything, he walked away, leaving Ginny breathless. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hi! I'm sorry if that wasn't good but I still have writer's block! Omg, THANK YOU to all my reviewers, I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you! Since y'all gave me such **wonderful** ideas for the story, I decided to use as many as I can, cuz I love them all! Now for the thank you's, yes, they are imperative.

Thank you: GinnyGINvampire00 aka Evon, That Livingston Girl, Pottersangel, darkangelchick, babooshka, PracticalPrincess, Debbie, elen, dinky, Fernanda, Katie Bell, Daqt87, evil*fairy, Molly W, insomniacgal, MalfoyDreamer, the PINK princess, Milkyweed, Sarah, Redbug, Darkchylde, TickleBoom76, Beccs, and the few anonymous reviewers! O yes, and if you find the time, try reading my other stories, and tell me if they stink or not. R/R__


	7. Art class with a sadist

Ginny stroked the golden puppy, so small and soft in her arms. 

" What should I call you?", she inquired. He looked up at her with big, brown eyes. 

" We'll decide later. For now you'll be no-name." No-name whimpered a bit, as if pouting, but quickly barked in happiness as Ginny went toward the door. Ginny stared at No-name curiously, wondering why it was so happy. Then, she mentally smacked herself. 

'_ Doi, Ginny! He's a **dog**__! He likes _**_walks_**_! You know, going outside? Sheesh, what's wrong with you, Malfoy mess your brain?'_

" Aw, shut up you weiner." Ginny muttered to her nasty-commenting brain. Huffing, she stormed outside, the screen door crashing on the poor puppy's face. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

" Gosh Ali, I dunno why I agreed to take **art** class with you!" 

" Oh, it'll be fun!" Alison jumped up and down, her golden curls bouncing. Ginny stared at her, slightly amazed. 

" Art? You never were interested!" Ginny exclaimed. Alison put her hands on her hips and said, " Ginny, I happen to love art! And, I might add, I'm **quite** talented too!" Ginny snorted.

"I'm sure doing your **make-up** doesn't count as art, dearest." Alison's eyes widened, and she gave a little squeak of disapproval, but she did not have time to answer, because at that moment, a hot blonde walked in the art room. Ginny sputtered for a moment, at a loss for words. She turned to look at Alison. The room was silent, Draco wearing a small smirk. 

" Alison? It **this** why you came to **art** class?" Ginny whispered dangerously. Alison blinked her eyes rapidly, clearly trying to think of an answer. 

'_Say no!' _

_ 'No, say yes!'_

_ 'No, say 'what are you talking about?'_

_ ' I can't say no, she'll know I'm lying!'_

_ ' Make up a good excuse!' _

" Erm…Yes", she squeaked. _'Smart, Alison, smart. Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I'd think all you cared about was make-up and clothes and…boys!' _

Ginny promptly grabbed her things, and started to walk out. As she walked out though, a strong hand stopped her. Draco's gray eyes met her, full of amusement. 

" No one leaves my classroom, Weasley." Ginny glared at him, giving him her special Don't-mess-with-me glare. 

" Bite me." She snarled. Draco didn't look the slight bit frazzled, in fact, quite the contrary. What a weirdo he was! He **liked** being told off! But then again, this **was** Draco Malfoy… 

" No, I don't think I want to bite **you**…You know, I might get sick?" Ginny smiled sarcastically, showing too many teeth. 

:" Besides, if we have another row, you'll have to spend **even** more time with me…" he added quietly, so no one but she could hear. Ginny gulped at the thought of spending more time with the weirdo. It was then that Ginny realized that he still had his hands around her waist. Suddenly getting very nervous, she looked pointedly at him and said, " Let go of me, Ma—Mr. Malfoy…please." For a moment, Draco was about to burst out laughing, honestly, a Weasley saying the word ' please' to a Malfoy. However, years of training wouldn't allow him to do so. Instead, he whispered in her ear, seductively, watching her squirm.

" Are you sure you want me to?" 

Ginny groaned inwardly. There it was, that **voice** again. That low, dangerous, sexy voice. Shuddering slightly, she muttered, " Yes…" 

Draco shrugged and let her go. Everyone was still staring at them, eyes wide. She gave them all a weak smile. As Draco stepped on to the platform to teach, Alison whispered to Ginny, " Isn't he something?" Ginny nodded, absentmindedly. 

" Today, in art, you will learn how to…how to…erm…how to draw!" Draco finished uncertainty clear in his voice. Several people rolled their eyes, and one had the audacity to mutter, " No duh." Draco wiped his brow before continuing. 

" Now, who would like to demonstrate how to draw?" Draco asked. Ginny rolled her eyes at him and asked, " Um, aren't you supposed to **teach** us, Mr. Malfoy" Draco narrowed his eyes at the fiery red head. 

" 10 points from Gry—" Draco stopped mid-sentence, remembering that this wasn't Hogwarts. Several people were staring at him queerly now, and Ginny was smirking at him. 

"Er, what I meant was, 10 points from Ginny!" A tall, skinny boy with a heavy southern accent drawled, " What's the wanker talkin' 'bout?" Draco laughed uneasily then explained, " Oh, yes…What I'm saying is, we ought to start a…point system?" Now everyone was staring at him with bewilderment, except for Alison. 

" He's got the best ideas!" She said out loud. Draco cracked a cocky grin at her, leaving her **swooning**. Ginny felt sick, and seriously considered leaving. 

" Now, observe." 

He took a pencil and started scratching away at the sketchbook. Everyone leaned this way and that, trying to get a glimpse of what he was drawing. 

After 5 minutes, he lifted the sketchbook up. On it was a very poorly drawn stick figure with tufts of blonde hair and gray eyes, his stick hands thrown up in…triumph. Next to him, was a very poorly drawn stick girl, with strands of red hair, a spear sticking out of it. 

" Ugh!" Ginny groaned. How rude! It was obvious who it was. Grinding her teeth in anger, she shot up her hand. Smirking, Draco called on her. 

" Yes, Virginia?"

" Mr. Malfoy, am I right in saying that that is a demonstration of a **very** primitive **cave** painting?" She inquired innocently. Draco turned slightly pink, but not brilliant red, like Ginny was. 

" Oh **yes**, in fact, it was. Now, why don't you come up here and draw something?" Draco smiled sweetly at Ginny, secretly cursing her for being so…witty. 

She opened her mouth to protest, but many students were mouthing, ' Go on!'. 

Muttering under her breath, she made her way up the podium and snatched the pencil out of Draco Malfoy's fist. 

When she was done, she moved aside to show everyone her picture. There were 5 stick figures, 3 boys, 2 girls. One was a boy with black hair, one with red, and another with blonde. The girl in the middle had red hair also, and the taller girl next to her had brown hair. The blonde boy was on the floor, bleeding, obviously dying. A speech bubble sprouted out from the standing four. 

' HAHAHA!', it read. Ginny smiled with satisfaction as Draco flushed a bit more. 

" Alright then, enough demonstrating, get on with your own cave painting now!" Draco shouted at the excited crowd. They gathered at the tables, and began drawing. Alison sat next to Ginny, chattering excitedly about what she was drawing about. 

" Have you heard the news? Marie has a **boyfriend**! I'm so proud of her! Now, when we get home, we have to give her a make-over, oh it'll be so fun, Gin!" Ginny wasn't listening. She was smiling dreamily at the fact that she had made Draco Malfoy blush. It was almost fun, their little feud. Absentmindedly, she began drawing something. 

'_He's not that bad…I mean, he **is**__ handsome. No, wait, he's a git! But god, that sexy voice…'_

" Whatcha drawing, Weasley?", drawled a cold voice from behind her. Ginny whirled around to see Draco looming over her shoulder, trying to see what she had drawn. 

Ginny looked at her picture, and gasped at what she drew. There was a perfect replica of Draco Malfoy's face. Everything was there, the slight twinkle in his eyes when he teased her, yet that mysterious expression he always wore, down to his soft blonde hair, slightly tousled, and falling in his eyes. Quickly, she covered it up and blushed.

" Nothing." Draco looked slightly suspicious, so she added,

" Why should I tell you anyway?" Draco shrugged.

" You're a queer Weasel. A queer, poor, dirty, ugly, wait, what was my point?" Ginny clenched her fists, and frowned. 

" And you wanna know what you are?" she asked threateningly. 

" Yes, I'm dying to know what peasants think of me." Draco muttered, faking a yawn. Ginny ignored him and continued her lecture. 

" You are an albino, pedantic sadist!" Ginny said, poking him hard in the chest. Draco pretended to be deeply hurt. 

" Ouch, Weasel, that hurt. By the way, you forgot 'drop dead gorgeous, and witty.'" Ginny stamped her foot in frustration. 

" God, act your age, Malfoy!" Draco pouted a little.

" But I don't wanna!" Ginny narrowed her eyes so much so that they looked like slits. 

" Hmm. Weasley, if you have bad vision, you ought to get glasses. " Ginny didn't answer, her nostrils merely flared.

" Oh, that's a wicked trait. Do your nostrils always flare when you're around someone handsome?" Ginny turned beet red, and Draco laughed, knowing he had gotten to her. 

" I'm going." Ginny mumbled to him. 

" Your going?" 

" Isn't that what I said? You ought to get hearing aids." Ginny smirked slightly, happy that she was back in the game of ' The Weasel and Ferret Feud'. 

" My hearing is fine, Weasley, thanks for your concern though." 

" Good-bye, Virginia." He had whispered into her ear again, using that same, low, dangerous, sexy voice. Oh, god how she hated it! Yet, how she loved it. It was so…enticing. But, of course Ginny ignored it. So, she walked out of the room along with a few other students, into the raining day, muttering something about, " Sexy ferrets." 

A/N: Sorry I didn't update for awhile…Skool sux! Ne ways, pleez review! 


	8. Draco the cook?

" Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Ma-" 

Irritated, Draco turned around to see Ms. Welch scurrying over to him. Her hair was messy, and she was panting. 

" Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to inform you that we have found your first punishment.", she started, looking at him apprehensively. Draco laughed silently. The old bat was scared of him. Well, of course she had **every **reason to be, after all, he was **so** charismatic. 

"And that would be…?", he asked airily, a lazy expression about him. 

" Well, since our cook has left on emergency, and we have no other replacement, you and Virginia are to erm, whip up something?", she finished uncertainly. Draco's heart sank. Cook? As in measure-the-right-ingredients-and-put-them-in-a-bowl-and-stir type of thing? Anger along with panic boiled up in him, as he fully realized what this meant. 

" Cook? What the hell am I supposed to do!!! I CAN'T cook!", he cried, sounding very angry. Draco Malfoy did **not** cook like some commoner. At this, Ms. Welch seemed to get angry also, and she put her hands on her wide hips, and frowned, which caused her to go red.

" Mr. Malfoy, this is PRECISELY why this is your punishment! I am aware that you do not know how to cook, although I'm quite sure Virginia does, and you will have to cooperate to feed the camp! And then perhaps you will learn how to work together. There is no other choice!" Draco gulped. Boy this was stupid. Why did the stupid cook have to leave on emergency? It couldn't have been **that** important. By now, his mood was even worse; it had gone from Really Bad, to I'm-Gonna-Kill-The-Next-Person-I-See bad. He was hoping it was Ginny.

" And please inform Virginia of these arrangements."

As he angrily stomped away to go tell Ginny, only one thought came to mind: _'At least I can let my anger out on the annoying Weasel…'_ But somehow, even that thought didn't seem very inviting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny sat on her bed, petting No-Name. 

"You're a little sweetie pie, yes you are!", she crooned, snuggling it close to her. He stared back at her, his big brown eyes looking so kind and innocent. 

" Aw, what a cu—", Ginny yawned, suddenly feeling very tired. She fell limp on her warm, soft bed, and holding No-Name close to her. 

" I feel *yawn *, so tired!", she commented. Pulling the covers over her, she lay down and fell asleep.

~*~

A few minutes later, there was a loud rapping at the door, with a very good-looking blonde looking furiously in the window. 

" Weasley! Open up! Open! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!", he screamed, his voice getting hoarse. Why was the damn girl not opening the door? Frustrated, he leaned against it to think. 

_'Hmm…Perhaps there's a chance that the door is…**open?**__'_, the nasty voice in his head said sarcastically. 

_'That's ridiculous! Why the hell would they leave the door unlocked?'_, he asked, feeling even more irritated. 

'_Oh, I don't know maybe cuz…there's no FREAKIN keyhole?'_, the nasty voice replied. Sheesh. Why did it have to be right? Draco tugged at the door, and sure enough, it opened. 

Wow, he was dumb.

He stepped inside the cabin, and found it deserted.

"Weasel? Weasel!", he yelled. No answer. As he turned to look around, he spotted a lump on one of the beds. He flipped over the covers, and there lay Virginia Weasley, asleep, slightly drooling on her flower patterned pillow.

'Eww…how gross! I bet she's dreaming about me…'' Draco smirked at the thought. 

'And what is that lump that she's clutching? Perhaps a picture of me?' , he mused. Yes, he did find amusement in such little things. He bent lower to investigate what it was. 

" My dog?!", he shrieked, slightly alarmed. He chuckled.

'Ah, close enough, knew she had something of mine!' 

Yes, Draco was full of himself. 

" WEASLEY!!!!!!!!", he screeched, shaking her shoulders. Her eyes flew open.

~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****' Hey baby!' Draco cried, running toward her with open arms. 

'Oh, Draco!', she sighed, loving the warmth she felt as he held her. He held her tight against his body.

' Oh, Draco…', she murmured, so happy. 

' I will always love you, my feisty Ginny.' he whispered to her, his voice soft and so caring. 

Ginny looked up and stroked his perfect hair, and his perfect skin. He looked like an angel right about now, just looking back at her like that. Ginny closed her eyes, as their faces came closer, and closer, waiting for the sweet kiss…

'WEASLEY!!!!!!' What was Draco doing? Was her brother here? She opened her eyes. **** 

A pair of intense gray eyes stared back at her. 

" AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!", she shouted, jumping about a foot. She scrambled out of bed, still very alarmed. What was Malfoy doing here? 

" W-what t-the f-fuck are you d-doing h-here!", she asked, shaking like a mad woman. Draco chuckled. 

" My, my, we **are** shaken up aren't we? For your information, I came to tell you something, and instead, I found you sleeping." Ginny looked down at the floor, feeling slightly sheepish. 

" D'you have sweet dreams?" he mocked nastily. " Did you dream about me?" Ginny looked at him, her eyes wide. She let out a, " Eep!" before shaking her head vigorously. Could he read minds too? Draco frowned, slightly suspicious at her queer behavior-then again, she was always queer; her whole family was.

" So, anyway, what the hell are you doing with my dog?" he asked. Ginny blinked, confused at the blonde boy. 

" Excuse me? Why would I do anything to your dog?" she asked as if he were stupid. Sighing, Draco pointed to the now awake puppy, wagging his tail excitedly. Ginny stared. Boy, this day kept getting weirder. 

" That's your dog?", she asked, very, very bewildered. Draco nodded, feeling slightly pissed that she didn't believe him. 

" Why wouldn't he be?" he asked testily. Ginny shrugged, 

" Because, No-name is SO sweet and nice, while you-well, you're evil." she finished, as if she were merely stating the facts—which, she was. 

" So, gimme my dog back,", he growled, not looking at her. Ginny frowned, before shaking her head. 

" I don't think so." she said. 

" What?" he asked, his tone a dangerously low one. 

" I said, ' I don't think so.' get hearing aids, Malfoy, I'm sure you could afford them.", she said rather scathingly. 

" Give. Me. My. Dog. Now." he breathed. Ginny pondered whether or not she should, for he was getting rather angry. 

Brown eyes met gray as they stared at each other, their eyes slowly narrowing. 

"Agh! I am in NO mood today for petty staring contests! Can ya see my eye twitching there? Can ya?" Draco asked, pointing harshly at his right eye. Ginny cringed, slightly disturbed at Draco's question. 

"Er, no…" she muttered, staring intently at his eye. Draco's shoulders slumped. 

" Oh. Well, anyway, you get the idea: I'm stressed, so don't mess with me…just go away…" he muttered. 

" Is that how you get rid of your problems? Tell it to go away?" Ginny asked.

" Weasley…" Draco warned. Ginny gulped at the slightly dangerous edge in his eyes.

" Er, right then, here's your-your bloody dog." Ginny said quietly, shoving the puppy in his face.   
Draco looked taken aback at the sudden movement, and he staggered backward slightly. Straightening himself immediately, he took his hand and smoothed his hair back, although it fell back in place. 

" Alright then, be at the cafeteria by 5:00." he mumbled, before staggering out of the cabin. As soon as he was out of her sight, he scowled. He felt so stupid, for being so…un-Draco-ish. The normal Draco would have yelled and forcefully taken back his dog. The normal Draco wouldn't have lost his cool as he did. But something about the girl made him feel all funny. Groaning in frustration, he slowly trotted back to his cabin in the swelteringly hot day. 

~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;~;

"5:01! She's late!" Draco scoffed haughtily at the air. He sat on the table near by, quite bored, waiting for the red-head to come. Outside, the sun still shone bright yellow, the sky a wonderful blue. He slumped down in his chair in a very un-Malfoy-ish way and stared at the fluffy clouds, slowly moving as the wind pushed them. 

"Hmm, that one looks like an elephant!" he murmured, as he watched the elephant shaped cloud. 

" And would ya look at that! That one looks exactly like Ginny when she's pissed off!" Draco shouted quite loudly. He chuckled a bit, and he glared back at the Ginny shaped cloud. 

" Ha Ha. I'm laughing." a dull voice commented from behind him. Draco whirled around in his chair gracefully, and flashed her his most charming smile. 

" Hello Weasley!", he chirped, getting up from his chair. Ginny couldn't help but blush beet red as he smiled his charming smile. 

" Hello. Now, c'mon, we have some serious cooking to do." Ginny said, leading him toward the kitchen doors. The kitchen was quite big, with many stoves and ovens, and even a microwave. Pots and pans hung from the walls, each of them gleaming. It was impressive at how immaculately clean it was, everything sparkled. 

"Ah, you're here!" a voice exclaimed. Ms. Welch stepped away from the stove to greet them. 

"Well, it doesn't really matter what you make, just make sure it's enough to feed 100. Oh, and here's a cookbook, " Ms. Welch smiled brightly, before walking out, her shoes clacking on the tile floor. 

Ginny stared at the task ahead of her, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. 100? She **did **know how to cook, but still…100? Closing her eyes, she nodded in determination, and opened them again, looking straight at Draco's sullen face. 

" Alright, let's get to work!" Ginny's voice rang. Sound filled the kitchen as she began unhooking the pots and pans form the walls. 

" So. How the hell are we supposed to do this?", Draco sighed. Ginny shrugged, and began flipping through the cookbook lazily, yawning once in a while. Draco stared at her, surprised at her relaxed disposition. 

" Hmm… We should decide what to make?" 

" Ah…" Draco murmured. His shoulders slumped as he leaned against the wall. 

" This is stupid." he commented, his voice slightly whiny. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. 

" Nah, really? And here I was, thinking you were ecstatic about it!" Ginny teased. Draco shot death glares at her, before crossing his arms in a pout. He started to stare at the floor, his gray eyes hooded. He stood there, against the wall, just standing. This irritated Ginny immensely. 

" Move your lazy arse!" Ginny yelled at him, kicking him lightly. Draco merely smirked. 

" What if I don't want to? Why don't you do all the work?" he asked, his eyes challenging. Draco mentally patted himself on the back for such a good idea. Why not let the Weasel do all that work? Smirking, he patiently waited for her reaction. 

" Me? I, Virginia Weasley, do all the work by myself, while you, Draco Malfoy, watch me do all the work?" she asked, her eyes crossed very unattractively. She was hunched over, slowly making her way toward Draco. Draco didn't know anyone that could look so intimidating…other than himself. He almost ran out of the kitchens, but he controlled himself and hid his startled emotions. 

" Yes…that does seem about right." Draco agreed. Ginny was now merely a centimeter away from him, though the tip of her head barely came up to his nose. He could smell her hair; he could smell the wonderful coconut-y smell. He breathed deeply, immensely enjoying the scent. He was drifting off to another world, when his thoughts were interrupted. 

" Hello?", a very angry red-head shrieked. Draco's eyes snapped open, fixing his steel colored eyes on Ginny. 

" What?", he snapped. Ginny stamped her foot in frustration. 

" Arg, you're so bloody difficult!" Draco half smiled in amusement as he watched her glare at him. 

" You." Ginny poked him in the chest. " Better. Get. Your. Ass. Over. There." she said, her usually calm brown eyes cold and full of anger. 

Draco had to admit he shrank back a bit, who wouldn't? Here he was, against the wall, and here she was; a angry, very feisty red-head, giving him a killer death glare.

'Ha. Now I've seen it all! You, a Malfoy, scared of a measly Weasley!', a voice taunted nastily. 

'Nuh uh!', Draco protested to the little voice.

'Then prove It, by showing her whose boss.' 

Draco nodded, hardly believing himself he could get even the TINIEST bit intimidated by her. Gulping, he opened his mouth to say something, but he found he had lost his voice. He couldn't speak, he could only stare at her red, angry face and imagine what would become of him if he 'showed her who was boss'. He shut his mouth, cleared his throat, and opened it again. 

" N-", Draco stopped, cringing as her glare went up a notch. 

" Er, alright then." Draco muttered sullenly. Ginny immediately beamed. 

" Knew you'd see it my way." Then, to Draco's surprise, Ginny smirked an exact replica of his own I'm-better-than-you smirk that he did so well. 

" Don't do that.", he growled, now feeling very grumpy. Ginny smiled at him. 

" Don't do what?" she countered. Draco glared at the cookbook in front of him. 

" Don't smirk." 

" You smirk all the time." Draco scowled, feeling very annoyed with the girl. 

" Well, miss I-have-to-talk-back-every-time, that smirk happens to be copyrighted to the Malfoy family, and-" here Draco paused for affect. " Unfortunately, you, Virginia Weasley, is not part of the Malfoy family, no matter how much she wishes to be." Draco finished with a flourish, waving his hand and putting on his superior look. He expected the little red fireball to lunge at him, but she didn't. Unexpectedly, she burst out laughing. 

" Ha!", she guffawed, now clutching her stomach. She kept on laughing, her sweet laughter filling the room. Secretly, seeing her laugh like so wanted to make Draco laugh also, but the fact that she made him want to laugh made his evil side angry, so he was scowling. Does that make sense…? 

" What're you laughing at?", Draco growled, sounding like a bull dog, although he looked much hotter than a bull dog. 

" You-*laugh *", she started. Then, she winced, while still laughing, and clutched her stomach almost painfully, gasping for breath. 

" Ahhh-I-can't-breath-my-tummy-hurts!!", she yelped. At this, she crumpled to the floor, still clutching her stomach, still laughing. 

" * choke * Help-I-can't-stop-lau-laughing!", she breathed. Draco's scowl was replaced by a smug look, seeing her at such a silly state. He waited in amusement for her to calm down, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, after a few minutes, Ginny had finally stopped laughing, and was now sitting on the floor, breathing deeply, catching her breath. 

" Ah, sweet air!" she cried. Draco rolled his eyes. 

" You **are** a queer child, you know that?" Draco asked. Ginny shrugged. 

" I'm here, and I'm queer and there's no need to fear!" she replied. Draco's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. 

" Right…" 

Ginny stood up, and smiled, looking around the room. She glanced at her wristwatch, and frowned. 

" Oh dear, we've wasted a lot of time…We'll have to make something simple…Perhaps hotdogs…", Ginny murmured, taking out some pots and pans, along with a bag of buns and a package of sausages. 

Draco stared after her, shaking his head in disbelief. This girl sure was strange, yes she was. Very strange. One minute, she seemed like the devil him/herself, and the next, she was like a giggling 6 year old. Talk about mood swings. Shaking his head, he walked over to Ginny, deciding to be civil. 

" What do I need to do?" he asked, looking over her shoulder and once again smelling that lovely coconut shampoo scent. 

" I thought you weren't helping," Ginny mused, the corners of her lips tugging up. Draco was once again getting intoxicated by her lovely scent, which made him smirk. Absentmindedly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and replied smoothly, " Unless you don't want me to help…" He could hear her gasp slightly, and she whirled around, Draco's arms falling from her waist. Their eyes met, and Ginny suddenly felt breath taken, by how silvery his eyes were; by how intriguing they were. They were silver orbs, silver orbs that hypnotized you, and you couldn't look away. 

" You could help, Malfoy." Ginny replied, using every ounce of strength to break eye contact. Her heart was thudding painfully as she turned around to rip open a pack of sausages. 

Draco frowned slightly, scolding himself for doing that. What had he been thinking? But she did smell awfully good… After Draco had put all the hotdog buns on a huge platter, the room was mostly silent, except for the sizzling of the sausages cooking, and the tap, tap, tap of Draco's fingers as he sat against the wall, having nothing to do. 

After all the sausages had been lain out on platters, and the ketchup and mustard were found, Ginny once again flipped through the cookbook, obviously looking for something. 

" What're you looking for?", Draco asked, breaking the silence. The silence had been so awkward. There was rarely a moment when they were silent together, usually they were too busy arguing and yelling. 

" Well, we've got to make dessert." Ginny replied somewhat dully. 

" Hmm…the easiest here is the cheesecake…" Ginny murmured more to herself. Then, she looked up at Draco. 

" Why don't you get started on it, it's really simple, just follow the directions… I need to go set the hotdogs on the tables outside." With that, Ginny grabbed the two platters and quickly walked out of the kitchen, leaving Draco alone. 

Ginny set the platters on the long table, rearranging them for no reason. Ginny sighed as she remembered those clear gray eyes. They had been so bright and clear and beautiful, far beyond words. There was no emotion in them, and that made them intriguing, it made her wonder what he was really feeling. It had made her warm and at the same time, it had made her shiver.

Shaking her head, she turned back toward the kitchens. As she neared the entrance, she could hear a lot of grumbling and noises, noises that sounded like the clanging of pots and pans. Ginny rushed in the door to see a very frazzled Draco. 

" Ow!" Draco cried as he hit his head on a hanging pot. His eyes were crossed, and his face was screwed up in a mix of anger and pain. Ginny couldn't help but giggle, he looked so different than the usual cool Draco she knew. 

" Ah, you're back." he acknowledged, while rubbing his head. Ginny nodded, looking pointedly at the mess he had created. 

" I couldn't find the ingredients!" he protested. Shaking her head, Ginny began pulling out all the necessary ingredients, the ones he claimed that he couldn't find. She walked over to where Draco was standing, and pointed to the recipe. 

" See? It says 1. Preheat oven to 325oF. In a bowl combine cream cheese, sugar, lemon juice, vanilla, and salt. Mix until well blended. Add eggs, one at a time, mixing after each addition. " Draco nodded, although he still looked a bit confused. 

" Do you think you can read and follow directions?", Ginny mocked, smiling mischievously. Draco raised one of his perfect eyebrows, as if to say ' Of course I can, Weasley.' Ginny shrugged and walked over to the storage room, and pulled out some bag of chips to put in a bowl. 

" Fuck!" Draco yelped. Ginny frowned and looked over at him. 

" What's wrong?" she asked. Ruffling his perfect hair, he muttered, " I poured sugar all over my clothes…" Ginny laughed. 

" Cooking's definitely not for you…" she said, as she walked over to help him brush it off. 

" After today, I'm never going near a stove again…Malfoy's don't cook, like I said." Ginny rolled her eyes, the awkwardness all gone. 

" Yea? Then you'd better marry a woman who doesn't mind being your slave…no wait, you'd have house-elves." Ginny said, almost bitterly. 

" Are you making fun of me?" Draco asked testily. Ginny didn't answer. 

" You are right, by the way. If, and when I marry, my wife will be my slave; that is what women are for." 

" They are not!" Ginny shouted indignantly, stopping to glare at him. Draco merely shrugged. 

" I don't think I should make the cheesecake or whatever it's called." Draco said haughtily, started to walk away. Ginny grumbled, but agreed and waved him away, telling him to go on without her. 

At dinner, Ginny sat with Alison, Marie, and Lena as usual. She felt so tired and worn out. 

" It must be from being around Malfoy." She had told her friends, and it was true. She didn't know why, but she kept sneaking glances at Draco, as if to see if he was staring at her. He wasn't. She felt so foolish. 

'Do you actually like him?', a meek voice asked. Ginny shook her head vigorously. 

'O-of course not! How preposterous!' But her head had no answer to that, and it only left Ginny to wonder. Although she still told herself that Draco Malfoy was a horrible, dangerous person, she had to admit, she had almost enjoyed today. He hadn't seemed so menacing or so nasty towards her. And the way he had stared at her that one time, there was something about the way he had looked at her. 

" Kenny? Marie, I'm so happy for you!" Ginny snapped out of her thoughts and looked confusedly around. Her friends were chattering excitedly, Marie blushing furiously. That was when Ginny noticed a male sitting at her table. 

" You and him?" Ginny asked, her lips curling up in a smile, all her other worries forgotten. Marie shot her a dark glance and muttered, " Shut up." 

Ginny held out her hand as if to surrender, " Hey, I was just gonna say that you guys make a great couple!" 

Alison nodded, beaming at the two of them. That was Alison, always so happy for others. 

" There should be a dance, ya know, it'd be so fun!" Alison chirped, looking pointedly at Draco. Draco chose that moment to look over, and saw Alison staring-no, more like drooling over him. He smirked that sexy way he did, and winked at her, before turning away. 

" Ooh!!!!" Alison squealed, clasping her hands together. Ginny smiled weakly, although she felt a pang of jealousy. Her heart had fluttered too when he had winked at Alison, and when he had smirked. What was wrong with her? Pushing her food away, Ginny got up, mumbling, " Er, I have to go—pee." 

Flushing at her lame excuse, Ginny tried to rush out of the cafeteria, but was stopped when Ms. Welch stepped onto the podium to make an announcement. Ginny froze, and the room slowly quieted down, until all they could hear was the slight wind blowing outside. 

" Boys and girls, I have some very exciting news," she began. " This year, we have decided to hold a dance, for everyone to socialize and make new friends." Ms. Welch smiled and looked around the room, as giggling girls and whistling boys rapidly replaced the silence. 

All the girls started squealing, and all the boys started clapping; everyone like the idea. Except Draco Malfoy. 

'Dance? Like I would go...' As if on cue, Ms. Welch added, " You do not have to attend, although the counselors do…more like as chaperones.", she said pointedly." More information will be posted on the bulletin board outside," 

" Fuck!" Draco muttered, clenching his fists. What was he supposed to do at a dance? Sure, he had gone to dances at Hogwarts, but he was sure that this would be quite different. He hadn't even packed a nice suit… He was too caught up in his worries to notice a certain redhead rush out of the cafeteria. 

A/N: I feel really bad, because I haven't updated in the longest time ever, but it's because I didn't know what to write…this is a really pointless chapter, but it was necessary, I think. Anyway, hope you don't totally hate it. R/R


	9. I just don't understand

A/N: Hey. Hope this crap doesn't smell too much. The plot sorta thickens….finally…although this fic is coming to an end. A few more chapters, I'm hoping. I'm currently working on a very angsty fic, although it isn't posted yet. Ah well, R/R 

Ginny dipped her head in the cool blue water and giggled slightly, enjoying the feeling. 

" Tsk, tsk." Ginny rolled her eyes, already knowing who it was. 

" Weasley, might I remind you that the swim competition is in a _week_?" he drawled, sounding very annoyed.

" I _know _that!" Ginny said very indignantly. " I'm not stupid, unlike some people." Draco arched one blonde eyebrow. 

" Are you calling me stupid?" he asked. Ginny shrugged and turned away from him, getting ready to dip in the water. 

'_You can do this! Try to actually swim instead of splashing in the water…'_ Ginny reminded herself, desperately trying to up her self-esteem. She dove into the water and lifted one arm up, brought it down to scoop the water away. She practiced just her arms for a minute, then she began kicking. She could hear the loud splashing of her feet and arms, and decided that she was ready. 

'_One…two…three!' _She dove back into the water and tried to remember how to do everything. Arm up, scoop water away, kick. Other arm, scoop water away, kick. It wasn't very coordinated, she knew, and she knew she looked terrible, but at least she was moving in the water. She would swim until the end of the lake without stopping, and then she would tell that Draco Malfoy off. Very determined, Ginny began thrashing faster and faster, trying to see in the water. But as each second passed, she became more and more tired, until she felt like she couldn't move. Her lungs burned, as if there was a lack of oxygen…She couldn't breathe! Ginny immediately stopped swimming and hurriedly jumped out of out the water, sighing as her lungs met fresh air. Ahh, fresh, fresh air…

" What's going on there?" an irritated voice shouted at her. Ginny looked around to see a crowd of angry, wet people. Oops. She could see Draco waddling over to her, a frown creasing his perfect features. 

"What exactly were you doing, Weasley? You looked like a dying chicken." Ginny frowned and arched an eyebrow. 

" Er…that's a very interesting way to put it…" Draco waved her comment away impatiently. Ginny sighed.

" I forgot to breathe.", she admitted sheepishly, turning red. 

" **_Forgot to breathe?_**" Draco repeated, looking flabbergasted. Ginny nodded. 

" Honestly Weasley, how stupid are you? Huh?" he asked, tapping her head as if to see if anything was inside. Ginny scowled, feeling very put down. 

" Yeah? You think I'm stupid? Well, it could happen! Maybe if you hadn't pressured me so much, and told me how much I stunk, maybe I wouldn't stress so much about swimming!" Ginny cried, close to tears. Ginny would've thought that seeing her close to tears would have softened even the cold hearted dragon, but it wasn't so. 

" Oh? Now, that's really too bad, but strangely, I don't feel any sympathy for you. The fact is, you do stink. You've been trying to learn how to swim for about 2 weeks now, and you still look like your drowning when you're in the water." Draco replied nastily, hands on his hips. 

" Well, I may not be a natural swimmer, but at least I'm not a irritable, sodding, evil-"

" charming, cunning and stunning man." Draco finished, looking very smug. Ginny didn't answer, and merely ruffled her hair, looking like an angry devil. 

" Sod off, Malfoy, before I kill you." She whispered menacingly. Draco seemed unfazed by her glare, for he was so used to it. 

" Silly girl." Draco smirked, trudging back to the other side of the lake. Ginny shook her head, staring after the Boy-Who's-Full-Of-Himself. She felt her self-esteem somewhat deflated after what Draco had said, even though she knew that she shouldn't let him affect her like that. But it was so hard not to let the boy affect her…he was so…different from the rest. Most of the time, he was a perfect git, a perfect, heartless, Slytherin, yet still, somehow, he seemed still charming. Like the way he always had a witty response, and how charming his smirk could be…and that voice. Ginny shuddered. Damn him for being so perfect. Sniffing, Ginny walked away from the lake, desperately hoping that her friends weren't in the cabin…all she wanted to do right now was to sit down and pout like a baby. 

Ginny creaked open the door, looking around gingerly to make sure her friends weren't around. They weren't. Lately, she had been avoiding them a bit, yet they didn't seem to notice. Part of her was glad that they hadn't, but the other, bigger part of her was very disappointed that they did not seem to care about her. Alison was busy trying to win Draco, Lena was busy reading, and Marie was busy with her new boyfriend. Ginny felt lonely; even her temporary dog was gone. Ginny groaned and stretched down on her soft bed. This had to be the worst summer of Ginny's life…Well other than that one summer when her brother Ron had openly admitted that he was a homosexual…Ginny shivered at the memory of him running after Harry and Hermione, half-naked… 

'_Stop thinking about that!'_, her mind scolded her. 

'_Alright, alright, I'll stop…' _Ginny tapped her fingers on the nightstand next to her, not knowing what to do. If she just sat there, she knew she would spend her whole day thinking about a certain boy, and she didn't want to do that… Sighing, Ginny pulled out her sketchbook, deciding to draw since she had nothing better to do.

Draco sighed and flopped down on his bed, feeling refreshed after his shower. That was when he noticed the wrinkled piece of parchment on his bed. Gingerly, he picked it up, making sure it wasn't another one of Ginny's tricks. He opened it up with a flourish, letting the parchment unroll in front of his eyes.

_You can run, but you can't hide…_

_ -Lucius _

" Stupid old bat." Draco muttered. For the first time in…quite a while, he felt all his dark worries return to him. All the worries he brought with himself when he had first come to the camp. All the horrible images flooded back, and he felt his heart harden. He felt himself grow cold, he felt himself shielded again. 

'_You can run, but you can't hide…'_ How could he have let his guard down? How could he have even temporarily forgotten? It was all Ginny's fault. Just being around her made him giddy and it made him want to be a child, carefree and open, it made him want to tease her like the old times. She, **she** had made him forget. How could she? Even more so, how could he have let her affect him? 

Draco yelled in frustration and ripped the parchment in half, running a hand through his wet hair. Did his father really know where he was? If so, how could he know? Draco shook his head, scolding himself for forgetting of his deep, dark secrets.

The next few days went by very uneventful, although the tension about the dance grew and grew. Ginny shivered a bit as the night wind blew, and she trudged out of the once again empty cabin, feeling no excitement whatsoever. She found the path that had been lain out on the grass and followed it until she reached the somewhat tall building, gingerly stepping into it. Inside, it was warm, and soft light spilled across the room, making it seem even warmer. 

" You're here." Ginny turned around and nodded. 

" Is Ms. Welch here?" Ginny asked, looking around the empty looking gym. Draco shook his head, his hands in his pockets. Moments later, the clacking of heels could be heard, and sure enough, Ms. Welch's melodious voice cut in through the silence. 

" Ah, you're here!" she chirped, sounding too cheerful. 

" Today's task should be awfully fun!" Her brown eyes glittered as she smiled. 

" While I attend to some business, I'd like you two to decorate the gym for the dance, you know, maybe hang some streamers and balloons, and stuff like that." Ms. Welch finished and looked at the two of them, waiting for their response. Ginny's eyes widened, and she clapped her hand over her mouth. 

" Ooh, this should be SOO fun!", she squealed, and she couldn't help but do a little dance. From beside her, she could hear Draco's groans. 

" Lord, woman, you just keep embarrassing me!" he groaned, falling to his knees. Ms. Welch merely smiled and waved good-bye before walking out. Draco sat on the shiny gym floor, staring at Ginny's back as she rushed in the storage room to get the supplies. 

" You know, Ms. Welch is a bit strange…Why does she always leave us two alone? Wouldn't she want to observe us? I mean, what if we were to do something bad?" Draco stated his matter-of-fact voice echoing off the walls. 

" Oh, Malfoy, don't be stupid! Ms. Welch is a busy woman!", came Ginny's muffled cry. Draco's slight frown deepened. 

" Yes, I'm sure she is, but there's something fishy about her…" Draco murmured, quietly, so that he wasn't sure if Ginny had heard it or not. Moments later, Ginny came out, carrying in her arms streamers, balloons, scissors, tape, glitter, and everything else imaginable.

" Malfoy? Be a dear and bring the ladder out!" she cried, her head not visible under the mountain of things. Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, " Women…" before strutting into the small, gray closet and grabbing the two ladders that were propped up against the walls. He lifted them easily and carried them out to where Ginny was, and propped them up so that they could climb up it. 

" How do you think we should decorate it?" Ginny asked, looking up at the ceiling. Draco shrugged, for he was unenthusiastic. 

" I dunno. I'm no decorator, Weasley.", Draco replied, picking up the tube of pink confetti distastefully. 

" But however you do it, please don't make it…pink." Her gaze falling back on him, Ginny wagged a slim finger at Draco, her eyes narrowing.

" Now, see here, Malfoy! I'm not doing all the work again this time, so if you don't want it pink, you best help out, you hear?" Draco rolled his eyes and nodded. 

" But, just for the record, I did help out yesterday, Weasley." Draco added plainly, now fingering a black streamer with interest. 

" Hmph, right. You call that helping? I would've finished faster if you hadn't been t here." Ginny harrumphed, proceeding to climb up the high ladder. 

" Now, hand me the pink streamer," Ginny ordered, holding out her hand. Draco frowned. 

" I will not!" Ginny fully turned around, towering above him, hands on her hips. Draco didn't like it. 

" You will too!" 

" No way! I detest pink!" Draco countered, stamping his foot in the most childish way possible. 

" Oh, then Mr. I-Must-Have-It-My-Way, what color would you prefer?", Ginny snarled, leaning down slightly to sneer in his face. 

" Black, of course.", Draco replied, handing her a black streamer. 

" Black? Absolutely not!" Ginny fumed, stepping down from the ladder. Draco smirked.

" And why ever not?" 

" What are you, a goth?", Ginny asked spitefully. 

" No, I am not." 

" Then why black?" Draco pondered this a moment, then answered truthfully, " Black describes my personality; I'm dark and evil…and since you prefer pink, you are a silly, giddy girl who wants to be a princess." Draco couldn't help but add the last part, just to see her face go red. 

" I am not! I am not a silly little girl!" Ginny stamped her foot, blinking rapidly. Draco rolled his eyes lazily, crossing his arms as if to say, " Liar".

" Right…" he murmured. 

" I'm not!" Ginny sputtered. When she got no response, she scowled and snatched the black streamer from Draco's hands. 

" Give that here! I'll prove that I'm not a silly girl! We'll use black!…with some red…" Ginny finished uncertainly, picking up the red streamer also. Draco shrugged, secretly pleased that he had gotten his way.

" I have no objection to red, especially a blood red color like that one. Fresh blood from flesh." Draco said, nodding to the dark red color Ginny was holding. Ginny winced a bit at Draco's description of the color. 

" You are so **weird**!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco bowed, taking it as a compliment. Ginny handed Draco the black streamer, and she grabbed the red one and she climbed up the tall, rickety ladder.

" Do try to hang the black without falling off, Malfoy." Ginny smirked at the blonde boy. 

" No, Weasley, that's your job." Draco muttered, gracefully stepping up the ladder. 

" What ever do you mean?" Ginny asked lightly, her tongue sticking out slightly as she concentrated on hanging it just so. 

" I mean, you would be the one to fall off and break your ass, you are after all, clumsy." Draco said, he too concentrating hard. Ginny let the streamer hang on a piece of tape and turned to frown at the boy. 

" I am not!" Draco turned to face her, his face contorted in mock arrogance.

" You are too, Weasley." 

" Well, if we're talking about faults, you, are too bloody evil! I mean, you wear black all the time, and you describe things so violently…you just reek depressed, evil child!" Ginny threw her hands up, getting caught up in her rant. From beside her, Draco snorted. 

" Well, what do you expect from a man who was raised by Lucius Malfoy, eh? Do you expect me to recite flowery poetry about prancing ponies and dancing flowers?" Draco asked, arching his eyebrows. 

" I think not." Draco confirmed, nodding his head once, causing his perfect hair to fall in his eyes. 

" Of course you wouldn't sprout **poetry**, silly! You would stink at that!" Ginny shook her head, clucking her tongue. 

"I've noticed that you aren't quite talented in that area either." Draco remarked snootily. Then, his eyes glazed over, and he lifted his hand gracefully.

" _His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_, Draco quoted, his eyes dancing with mischief. 

" Ah, I remember that so well…A great piece of literature, mind you, " Draco nodded at her, his lips curling up in a rare, but brilliant smile. Even though he had made fun of her, Ginny couldn't help but smile.

" I was only eleven!", she protested, although she was grinning from ear to ear. 

" Same difference, don't you agree? Still silly and immature, and likes **pink**…" Draco teased, spitting out 'pink' like it was poisonous. Ginny just smiled and leaned over to punch him playfully in the shoulder. Which, being the klutz she was, caused her to wobble, and fall over. In a matter of seconds, Ginny had tumbled off of the 7 foot ladder, and was falling, falling to the floor. All she could see was a blur of black rushing, no jumping down the ladder, and moments later, she found herself safely wrapped up in Draco's arms. Ginny turned to look at Draco's head, and as she lay in his arms, she could feel him breath heavily, and she could hear his sigh of relief. Draco lifted his head and stared at Ginny. Ginny let out a very small gasp as she once again got caught up in those eyes…Suddenly she felt so safe and warm… He stared at her, his eyes glowing with something that Ginny couldn't recognize. She did not see, nor feel anything else but his warm gaze, and for the moment, it was all that mattered. 

" You clumsy girl." Then, the moment was gone. The sparkle, the beautiful sparkle in Draco's eyes was gone, and they were closed up; like stone. His voice, that had been so soft a moment ago, was cold and icy, like a winter blizzard. 

" You always were a clumsy girl, " Draco continued, ungracefully dropping Ginny to the cold gym floor. 

" Always dropping things, running into things, and you just go looking for trouble. You're a curse. Just like when you found that little diary, and you went and nearly got yourself killed. Always needing someone to look after you, eh? And you're so damn ugly, with all your red freckles, and you'll never get anything. You can't do anything by yourself, you're merely a lowly Weasley, the lowest one of them all. You can't even swim. You're a failure." 

Ginny whimpered, scrambling up. Tears clouded her brown eyes, blurring her vision, but it didn't matter, she didn't want to look at Draco. She felt so hurt, and her hands shook, so many painful memories just flooding back. Where had she heard those words? 

'_You can't do anything for yourself you know, you stupid girl. You're a failure, girl, a failure.' Ginny heard the cackling, the high pitched cackling that dug into her bones, and it chilled her, filled her with shame. 'I'm a failure. I'm a failure.', she murmured to herself, rocking back and forth, waiting for death._

She had been told that so many times, so many times by so many people, even the people that loved her. She suddenly felt so lost, and so very angry, the way she had been after her first year. She bravely looked up at Draco's cold face, and glared at him, her tears flowing openly onto her pale cheeks.

" Yes, Draco, I am a failure, aren't I? I can't do anything, can I? I can't achieve anything, I can't do anything right. I couldn't get Harry Potter, I couldn't get noticed at school, I couldn't get a life. Heck, like you said, I can't even swim. Thank you **so** much for reminding me…" She couldn't talk anymore, her voice was trembling. He didn't know anything about her, how dare he? He was so heartless. An empty pit was inside him, instead of a heart. Ginny stared at him, shaking her head, so confused. She angrily stormed out of the gym, and into the rainy night. 

How could he? Ginny couldn't believe what he had said. But most of all, she couldn't believe how much he had affected her with those simple words. If she had said that to him, he would've smirked and he would've shot back with a witty remark. The truth was, it was true. 

All her life, she hadn't achieved a single thing in her life. It was a wonder she actually had friends here. She had no friends at Hogwarts. She remembered distantly, how she and Ron played with toys as little children, even up till Ron went up to school. She could remember them frolicking in the grass, laughing and playing in the sun. Then she went to school, and she lived through that horrible nightmare. She wasn't surprised that after that everyone kept their distance from her, most people didn't even dare say his name, so why would they come near a girl who was cursed by him? And Ron…even Ron grew distant, along with her whole family. Even Harry, her hero, her knight in shining armor didn't acknowledge her. 

Always, shy, stumbling, awkward, she couldn't do anything in life. Where was her self-esteem? She had none. She hadn't thought about these issues in quite awhile…at camp all would be forgotten, for she had 3 friends. And to think she actually thought Draco Malfoy was nice. 

'_God, stop thinking about it! It's not like you care about what he thinks…'_ Of course her mind was right…right? She didn't really care about what he thought, right? Ah, life. So confusing it was.

Draco sat at his desk, his brows furrowed. What had happened? He had been teasing Gi-Weasley, thinking she wasn't so bad, when she had toppled over and had been falling. He had rushed down and had caught her in his arms, and he remembered himself looking at her, feeling her heartbeat against his, looking into those kind, innocent brown eyes. He had felt his heart thump unnaturally in his chest, and he felt warm. Warm and fuzzy, like a pair of bunny slippers. Bunny slippers? How could he have felt that way? Then, he remembered clenching his fist and pushing the girl away, pushing her away with his harsh words. He saw her eyes widen, and saw them fill with huge, sad tears. She saw her pretty face screw up in confusion, and he heard her shout at him.

"Yes, Draco, I am a failure, aren't I? I can't do anything, can I? I can't achieve anything, I can't do anything right. I couldn't get Harry Potter, I couldn't get noticed at school, I couldn't get a life. Heck, like you said, I can't even swim. Thank you **so** much for reminding me…" Then, she was gone. Draco had felt so cold, so empty. Draco winced at the thoughts. He winced as if watching a perfect fairy tale being disturbed by a fire-breathing dragon.

As he sat there, at his desk, he regretted everything he had done. He had hurt the poor girl. How could he have insulted her on such touchy subjects? How could he have crossed the line? He was Draco Malfoy, and yes, he did reek evil, but he was still a gentleman, and he had certain virtues and morals that he kept. One of them was to never harm a woman. Never. And he just had. 

'_Now, lad! Don't you be so hard on yourself, you didn't know that she was that sensitive!'_ a voice comforted him, but it didn't succeed. The only thing that would've comforted him would be knowing that Ginny wasn't crying in her cabin, all alone. 

'_I-I was just so…scared, because I felt warm and fuzzy! And Draco Malfoy doesn't feel that way, no matter what!'_

_' There, there, all understandable. She's a fair child, she'll come to her sense, and she'll forget it!' _Draco was tempted to walk over to her cabin and apologize to her, but his pride and dignity wouldn't let him. After all, he was still selfish, and after all, he was still Draco Malfoy. 

The door creaked open, revealing 3 shadows that crept up to Ginny's bed in the dark of the night. 

" Ginny?" a voice whispered through the dark. Ginny turned away from them, not wanting to talk right now. 

" Go 'way.", she mumbled, waving her hand. With a sigh, the light switched on, blinding Ginny.

" Ack!" she screeched, covering her eyes. One of them shook her and sat her up. 

" I was sleeping!" Ginny protested. She could just see them rolling their eyes.

" No you weren't," said a very matter-of-fact voice. Marie. 

" You know you can't lie to us." Ginny took her hand away from her eyes and rolled her eyes, nodding slightly. 

" You have a built in lie detector." She growled, pulling the blankets toward her. 

" Which is why you will tell us what's going on." Marie continued, arching an eyebrow. Ginny inwardly groaned. How had they known? She was certain Draco hadn't run up to them, bending down on one knee, ranting on about how dreadfully sorry he was. No, most likely, he was in his cabin, his mind totally off of her, not knowing any of the pain she had gone through. She tried her best to cover up her panic with a confused, innocent look.

" What ever do you mean?", she asked sweetly. Ginny winced at her own honey-sweet voice. She knew she hadn't fooled them.

'_You never were much of an actress, dearie…'_ Ginny grumbled and pouted. Alison smirked and sat down on the soft bed, Marie and Lena following suit. Alison stared sternly at her, wagging a perfectly manicured finger at her.

" Now, don't you go trying to lie to us, because you've been acting strange, honey." Ginny chortled.

" Strange? I have not!" Lena frowned and nodded in agreement with Alison. Ginny crossed her arms, looking skeptical. 

" Oh yeah? How so?", she challenged, feeling very grumpy. How dare her 'friends' charge up to her like this in the middle of the night and demand answers!

" Well, for one, you haven't been talking much, and honey, you talk a lot!" Lena stated. Ginny waved her comment away and frowned.

" Pfft. Oh, please! Maybe, I didn't feel like talking!" They couldn't know! 

" Virginia! You don't ever not feel like talking! I know you!" Marie burst out, throwing her hands up in the air. Ginny avoided their eyes. It was so tempting…to share her little secrets…to get their advice. So, she avoided their eyes. 

"Virginia, why won't you tell us?" Marie asked softly. Ginny shivered. It was her I'm-Hurt-Ginny voice. Hmph. Ginny turned to them and glared.

" Alright, say that I have a little 'secret' or something, what makes you think you deserve to know?" Ginny asked. Silence. Her three friends blinked their eyes rapidly, dumbfounded.

" We're…your best friends…your soul sistas…" Alison murmured slowly, her perfect face creasing in confusion and hurt. Ginny already felt bad for making them feel bad, but the other larger part of her felt so spiteful. 

" Yea? Well lately, you haven't been acting like one. For heavens sake, you knew I was acting weird, and you guys didn't do anything about it! You were too caught up in something else, to see that I had a serious problem. That I was not ok! I was practically invisible! Is that what you call friendship?" Ginny asked, her voice softening a bit. More silence. They sat there, their mouths opening and shutting like fish begging for air. Then, Alison burst into tears.

" Oh, Ginny! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I was so ignorant and selfish!", she sobbed, clinging to Ginny like a toddler would to his/her mother. Ginny blinked, then patted Alison's hair awkwardly. 

" Oh, Gin…We're sorry. It's just that we've been caught up in so many things, what with the dance and my new boyfriend-no, wait, there's no excuse for the way we've been ignoring you…" Marie sighed, looking deeply troubled. 

" Oh…Forgive us, Gin.", Lena pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes. Ginny couldn't help but smile a bit, as her friends gathered round and they hugged. 

" Oh, guys…Of course I forgive you! Friends forever?" Ginny asked, looking expectantly around the circle. They all nodded simultaneously, linking their pinkies together in a sworn promise. They sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the beauty of it, so happy and relieved that everything between them seemed normal again. 

The sentimental moment gone, Alison huddled closer, her blue eyes sparkling, and she asked, " Now, tell us what's been bugging you!" Ginny sighed and started her story. 

" Well, today, I was decorating the gym with Counselor Malfoy ( here a swoon was heard from Alison.), and we were getting along fine at first, but then we got in a huge row, and he insulted me in the most horrible way." Ginny breathed, seething at the memory. Of course she left out the part when he had saved her, and when she had gotten lost in his eyes. 

" What did he say?"Lena asked, her eyes wide. 

" Well, for one, he called me a curse, clumsy, a failure, he said I was ugly and awkward, and he called me a foolish girl and all these other horrid names, and you know how I feel about being called those things! He went berserk for absolutely no reason whatsoever!" Ginny cried indignantly. Her friends nodded in understanding, knowing all too well how those issues were sensitive to their redheaded friend. Ginny didn't dare tell them of how he had reminded her of her encounter with Voldemort, for they were muggles, and even if they weren't, she wouldn't be able to explain the hurt that she had felt. 

" And well, it hurt even more because one minute, he was so nice and charming, and the next, he was cold and cruel…and I think it's true what he said…I can't do anything right…I can't get any boys, or anything, and I'm so awkward and unattractive." Alison's eyes nearly popped out at this.

" He called you ugly?! How dare he insult a girl's looks?" Alison was raging mad now, at the very boy she had had a crush on. While Alison was murmuring under her breath about boys, Marie had a look of deep sympathy in her eyes. 

" Gin, you've got to have more self-confidence! Have self-confidence, and you won't be clumsy or odd! You'll shine, and your beauty will shine, emanating from your inner beauty." Ginny sighed and smiled. Marie understood her the most, knowing just how to comfort her. 

" It's just that I feel so lowly around him, because he's so handsome, and perfect, and he never messes up in life." Ginny murmured. Marie shook her hand, taking Ginny's hand in hers.

" Ginny, he seems perfect because he believes in himself. No matter how much of a git he may be, he has a load of self-confidence, and if you believe, you can do anything." Marie then smiled lopsidedly at her.

" Maybe you can steal some self-confidence from him, and then you can show him how Virginia Weasley can really be!" Ginny smiled slightly, feeling so much better now that she had gotten her deepest worries and problems out. 

" Gin, don't let the git affect you like this! It's just what he wants." Lena told her wisely. Ginny hung her head, knowing that she was right.

" I know, I know…but believe me, that's easier said that done." 

Alison clucked her tongue at Ginny. "Boys can be so insensitive. I mean, first Kenny breaks up with Marie, and now, this!" Ginny whirled around to face Marie.

" He broke up with you?" Ginny asked, very taken back. Marie nodded slowly, looking morose. 

" It doesn't matter though, he was a jerk…" Ginny merely nodded, knowing what she meant. 

" God, boys! Can't live with them, can't live without them!", Lena chirped, leaning against the walls. All three girls nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a bit, just taking a moment to collect their thoughts. Ginny glared at her bed sheet.

" God, I hate him!" Marie, Alison, and Lena exchanged knowing looks. 

" Of course you do, honey." Alison comforted, patting her on the back. Ginny nodded fiercely. 

" I've decided that I'm going to the dance." Ginny continued. Alison looked a bit surprised, but nodded her head vigorously. 

" Yes, of course you will!" 

" And I'll make him sorry. He'll see he was wrong. He'll see that I'm not a failure, and that I'm not clumsy. He'll see that I could be pretty, and that I can be desireable…" Alison started to smile. So did Marie. Lena grinned.

" And tomorrow, we'll put together our outfits, and we'll get you to look awesome Gin!" Alison shivered with excitement, her cheeks rosy with excitement. Ginny looked up at her friends and smiled.

" Why don't we spend the whole night up tonight, just doing girl talk, and talking about insensitive boys, and just opening up a bit, eh?" Marie suggested, smiling mischievously. Alison and Ginny agreed immediately, but Lena pursed her lip.

" I dunno guys…We'll be awful tired tomorrow." Marie scowled at her.

" Aw, c'mon Leans! How many more of these all-nighters do you think we'll have? Hmm? After this summer, we'll go off to college, and then who knows when we'll see each other?" At this thought, Lena gave in with a sigh.

" Alright, alright." So, for the whole night, they talked, gossiped, giggled about all the things possible, munching on snacks, doing each other's hair; just living it up. 

Draco tossed and turned in his not so comfy bed. Damn those loud girls! Why did they have to giggle and laugh so much? 

'_Patience, patience my friend.'_ , he reminded himself, trying to calm himself down. 5 more minutes passed and he could not go to sleep. Grumbling and cursing under his breath, he angrily climbed off of the edge and stormed out the door, the cool wind brushing against his bare skin. He stalked over to the Giggling Cabin and knocked loudly on the door. For a moment, the noise ceased. Then, a moment later, a small redhead came to the door. Ginny. 

" Would you please be quiet in there? As a camp counselor, I must tell you to turn in!" Draco whispered, his eyes narrowed. Surprisingly, Ginny looked very calm. He had expected her eyes to be red and puffy from crying, but she looked perfectly fine. Cocking her head to the side, she smirked. 

" Good night, Mr. Malfoy.", she spat spitefully, so much fire and anger in those 4 words that she uttered. Then, she slammed the door in his face, the loud clamor resonating into the night air. 

A/N: Ooh….Ginny is mad. Whew. A million hugs and kisses to ALL my reviewers, I LOVE you ALL so much!~ 


	10. Kiss me, Diss me

A/N: * glomps everyone * I send my deepest apologies to all, for keeping you waiting, being so un-author like. But hark! It has arrived! And dear me, I've tried my best to make send the message I was trying to create with this chapter, but if not, ah well. * sniff * Thank you for putting up with my craziness for all this time, without you, I wouldn't be here. Heh. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Harry Potter, although JK Rowling does. The song Kiss Me, Diss Me by Home Grown does not belong to me either.

" Oh Ginny," she breathed, her blue eyes misting over with emotion. " You look wonderful, don't you worry!" 

Ginny Weasley let a small blush creep up her glowing face, biting her lip, slowly awaiting the hour that she had been waiting for—well, to tell the truth, a couple of days. And the past hour had been the hardest of all, sitting there, trying best not to fidget while her friend primped her and made her look decent enough for the event that was to follow—in a couple of minutes. A couple of very long minutes, in her opinion. 

" Thanks," Ginny sighed, letting her eyes fall to her hands, hands that were sweating, hands that would not be still. " You look good too." She added, not knowing what else to say. 

" Ginny, it'll be _fine_." She soothed, reading the look upon her face. " Have fun. And ignore that prat, Draco." Ginny cracked a dry smile. 

" Prat? Weren't you the one swooning over him?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Alison rolled her eyes and waved her hand impatiently. 

" _Was_—past tense. I've finally matured and come to the realization that there is more than meets the eye—and that Draco hunk may be some piece of eye candy, but he hasn't got much of a personality." Ginny nodded, secretly agreeing. But her heart thought otherwise. 

'_You know you feel something for him._' Though it was such a small thought, it echoed through her body, filling her again, with confusion.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she frowned. She did not want to think about this now, of all times. She didn't need it. She really couldn't believe herself—yes, she still thought she did not like the blonde boy, but she found that she couldn't bring herself to say the words, ' I hate him.'. And that was saying something. 

" Time's up!" Marie chirped rather cheerfully, getting up excitedly.

Ginny cringed as she looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Wonderful? She did not think so. Sure, she looked decent enough, but nothing compared to her friends. There was something remotely different from hers to her friends'—it was that evident. From her face there was too much apprehension, worry, and uncertainty. All of which was missing from her friends' faces. But before she had any more time to get lost in bitter thoughts, she found herself being dragged rather hastily by her best friends, out the door, letting the screen door flap behind them, smiling as the cool wind brushed against their bare skin, already the excitement tingling up their spine. 

'_Remember: Have fun, but try not to be so clumsy, and for god's sake, ignore that prat! Oh, and did you remember to bring your self-confidence?'_ Ginny grumbled as her conscience, or whatever it was, reminded her of the things to be remembered. With each step she took, and with each breath, her hands grew colder, and she knew it was not because of the wind. And when the great gray doors to the gym stood before her, her stomach was twisting, and she finally understood the term, ' butterflies in your stomach.'. 

" Relax, dork." Alison teased, trying to lighten the mood. Ginny gave her a weak smile, her body now rigid. What was wrong with her? Did the thought of being in the same room as Draco Malfoy scare her that much? Did he really carry that much charisma? No, he did not. He was merely a silly little boy who happened to be an insensitive bastard. 

Stepping up to the door, she gave it a great heave, and it opened, revealing to her, a world she had never seen before. Loud, rhythmic music filled not only her ears—but her whole body, and her heart began to beat in sync with the loud thumps of the bass—almost instinctively. Immediately, her body grew flushed as the wonderfully bright lights flashed, and as she took one tiny step into the darkness, she felt a daze come over her, as if she had stepped into a portal, a portal that transported her to another dimension—something like that, anyhow. It was all intoxicating, how the music seemed to flow out of no where, and the irresistible itch to dance; to let her body free so that it could move to the rhythm, as it had been described many times before. She was already breathing heavily, resisting the urge to dance. A glance over to her side, and she saw her friends' smiles, as their bodies already swayed, nudging her occasionally. Smiling apprehensively, she took another step, and found herself washing up in a sea of people. 

And as she let go, all her previous thoughts, the ones about how to act, the ones chiding her self, they flew from her mind, and her mind, for once, went blank. Nothing came in but the enticing beat of the music, and no thoughts registered, except for one: _Dance. _Who was she to deny herself something that her body commanded so severely? So, she obeyed. How she knew how to dance, she did not know; it was one of those instinctive things, like breathing. Hell, it was like breathing. Now that she had started, it seemed imperative that she continued, as if she would die if she stopped dancing. 

It was amazing—not how well she danced—but how easily she did, when she in reality, had never danced before. Then again, perhaps this wasn't reality. After all, she was in a state of total euphoria, if you could call it that. Her body moved with the music, with a slight sway of her hips, or a slight twist of her arms, until it seemed as if she _was_ the music. All too soon, heavy beads of sweat formed on her forehead, and her body glistened with perspiration, but that didn't stop her. Smiling all the while, she kept on dancing; she kept on breathing. And all traces of the shy, apprehensive, practical Ginny was gone. Here, in her body, was a Ginny that knew only how to live. 

"_Ginny…'_ a throaty voice, barely above a whisper floated into her ear. In one swift movement, she faced the source; stunning gray eyes so enticingly staring back at her. Almost admiringly. Glittering eyes that were made to show malice.

"_Malfoy…"_ she whispered back, her movements growing slower, her heart pounding, her head pounding, the music growing fainter. Why was it that she felt this way ever damn time he looked at her? 

" Not a bad dancer." He threw at her that god damned smirk of his, making her legs suddenly turn to jelly. It was quite appropriate to stop, for the music had faded, and now that she had stopped dancing to the loud, intoxicating music, her sane thoughts slowly returned, filling her with worries. And even now, after she had run in her minds so many countless times, how she would act in front of him this night, she simply could not bring herself to tell him to go away. Not even that. Yet she could not let him see her weakness. Would that not only spite him more? Narrowing her eyes, and letting a playful smirk upon her face, she moved closer to him. 

" I know." He arched a perfect eyebrow, and took yet another step closer, letting his eyes roam all over her, making a faint blush rise, making the girl in front of him very glad that it was dark. Then, he let out a small ' Hmm.'. And it made her almost angry, the way he stared at her, like he was so much better than she, as if he could manipulate her in any way he pleased. His eyes still cold as ever, looking like a cruel dragon, come to take his prey—both stealthily and cunningly.

" _Dance with me…_"he said softly, yet forcefully. And to her dismay, Ginny found that she could not resist, as his arms wrapped around her waist, slowly swaying to the slow ballad that struck up. She could not resist. So, trying her best to look away, she wrapped her own arms around his neck, forcing herself to look away, planning to never look into those cold eyes again. It was a rather beautiful song, slow, mournful, singing of confusion. Just like how she felt.

" You look nice tonight." He commented simply. Ginny blinked, then slowly turned her head to look at Draco, expecting a small smirk upon it, his eyes dancing cruelly, giving her the look a look of lust, even. Malice. But to her surprise, when her plain brown eyes met his, she found something quite different.

On his pale face, for once, there was no sign of nastiness, no sign of the mean, cruel person he was, and instead, there was sincerity, along with a bitterness that she could not comprehend. His eyes were no longer hard, but were soft pools of gray; soft, liquid pools that made her writhe, that made her want to hold onto him forever. And she let a small smile crack upon her hard face, remembering why she could not bring herself to say that she hated him. Because when he stared at her like he was doing presently, with those beautiful gray eyes that were so unique, it made her heart flutter like butterflies, a feeling of great joy, and at the same time, making her feel hopeless. Breathing softly, and leaning closer to him, Ginny kept her eyes trained on his—not that she could pry them away. She had gotten lost in them once again, finding in them so many secrets left unopened, so many emotions locked up. And she ached to unravel them. 

" You look nicer." Ginny whispered, finding her voice again. 

" No, you have no idea how b—beautiful you look." He stuttered, and to her great surprise, his cheeks tinged pink. Ginny stared at him, smiling widely, biting her lip in thought of how cute he looked. How wonderfully sad and sincere. Seeing her smile, he let himself do the same, and the effect was great. His serious face lit up, making his eyes seem bright, looking so innocent all of a sudden, like a small boy. A small, lost boy. And Ginny had never wanted so much to hold onto someone as much as she wanted to hold Draco Malfoy right then. She gaped at him in awe, wondering how someone could look so cruel one minute, then so _beautiful_ the next. 

The song struck the final, sad note, and ended, leaving the couple to stand there, still in each other's arms. Ginny's smile slowly faded, and she felt as though there was an odd lump in her throat, and found that she could not speak. Then, still smiling, Draco Malfoy leaned down, blonde hair brushing Ginny's cheek, and placed a small kiss on Ginny's lips. Without hesitation, Ginny leaned in, her arms hanging from his neck, clinging to him, one of them running through his fine, soft hair. It sent indescribably feelings. Like the wind blowing in your face on a warm, spring day, like having hot cocoa after being out in the winter cold. Like the feeling you got on Christmas morning, jumpy, warm, and excited, feeling as though there was magic in the air—magic that would never cease. Oh—and did he smell wonderful—he _tasted_ wonderful. Like the fresh wind, mint and coconuts, and all the most exotic scents on the earth, sending her nearly over the edge, making her want more with every second. He was Draco, and he was a damned good kisser. 

"Stop—" And he pulled back, his hair tousled, lips swollen, but his eyes oddly clear. Ginny frowned. 

" What's wrong?" she asked, almost fearing the answer. But there was none. He shook his head, telling her that nothing was wrong, but his eyes told her differently. They silently told her things, things that made no sense. The eyes of someone deeply troubled.

And with a fleeting smile, he gave her a single, sweet kiss on the lips, ever so lightly, like a feather, before he turned swiftly and left. 

He left her there, feeling oddly empty, all the magic in the air gone with the wind that flew in as he walked away. He left her there, leaving nothing but slow anger and confusion to replace the emptiness. He had left her again to feel lost and confused. To feel hurt and unwanted. To wish this world would stop with its games, wishing that something would make sense. But nothing did. 

A/N: Ahaha. Finally. I've been asking Draco when he was going to snog Ginny, and he wouldn't tell me, that blonde bimbo. I still love him. * glomps Draco, refusing to let go * 

Draco: Owie! Lemme go! * screams* Yes, there _is_ such a thing called _personal_ space! 

A/N: Aw, what a cutie…

Draco: If you let me go, I'll wear leather pants. * waggles eyebrows*

A/N: * outraged * Over my dead body, Malfoy! I forbid you to wear cow skin! Yeccch! Besides, you don't look THAT yummy. You look better in a suit, honey. 

Draco: * pouts * 'tis not fair, depriving me of leather. 

A/N: * grins * Click the blue button. Check out my new, short, first-time fluff I've written. * shameless plug *


	11. Sweetness

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat myself? I do not own anything, so don't sue me. The song ' Sweetness' belongs to Jimmy Eat World. 

Chapter 11: Sweetness 

_'So tell me what do I need when the words lose their meaning._

_I was spinning free with a little sweet and simple numbing me. _

_Yeah, stumble until you crawl._

_Sinking into sweet uncertainty._

_If you're listening._

_Are you listening?'—Sweetness by Jimmy Eat World_

Her silent tears surely ran down her pale cheeks, but they didn't know that. The crickets chirped in the distance, and the cool water against her skin made her shiver. All the while, she could taste her tears, the tears that were mingling with the clear, cold, lake water—something she had grown so accustomed to. The luminous moonlight shone on her, standing out significantly in the night sky. Surely it was late by now. 

'_They're probably wondering where I am.'_

Using every ounce of will to drag herself out of the peaceful water, she climbed up, wrapping the thin towel around her, closing her eyes as the wind picked up, blowing her wet hair. She took a slow step forward, then another, until she was in the depths of the forest. She wanted to stay out here forever, in the quiet, where everything was perfect. 

" Little girls shouldn't be out here after dark." That voice. With a shiver, she recognized it. Her eyes fluttered open, and sure enough, she saw those great gray eyes shining in the dark, and soon his blonde hair came into view. Her eyes averted to the tree that stood next to her, her thin lips pursing as she struggled to look away, to not give into those persuasive eyes of his. 

" I was out for a night swim." She replied curtly. So, he was out here again, the same as he had been before. It was so evident that he was indifferent to the events of the night before, and just that fact made her heart sink low. Obviously he was out here to toy with her again. 

" I see." He said slowly, lips curling up. 

" Right. I'll be going then." She pushed past him, sighing with relief when she passed through. Her footsteps were quick and light, as she tried to see through the dark.

"Don't be like this." She halted. Whirling around, she narrowed her eyes, struggling to understand him. 

"Excuse me?" she asked breathlessly. He was unaffected. His face remained stiff, and he was stoic. 

" I said, ' Don't be like this.'" He repeated. 

" Pardon me for saying so, but what the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?" she whispered harshly. 

" Don't play dumb, Ginny. I know why you're acting this way. It's because of last night, isn't it?" She looked down, shaking her head, wanting to deny it. 

" No, it isn't." He smirked. 

" Then why are you so angry?" he challenged. 

" I'm not angry." 

" Liar." He spat. " If you weren't, you wouldn't walk away from me. You—"

" Oh, I see how it is." Ginny cut in, eyes flashing. " If I weren't mad at you, I would never _dare _do such a thing? I would be, as usual, on my knees, hanging on to your every word—you know, silly, giddy, clumsy, _loser_ Ginny, who can't even get angry. Is that it?!" she cried shrilly, taking a step back. His hand reached up and rubbed his forehead, as if he were pained. 

" Gin—"

" I can't believe you, Draco Malfoy. How could I not be mad, or at the very least confused, when _you _walked away from _me_ like that? Just when I thought I had everything figured out." At this, he turned away, jaws tightening. 

" I don't know what you're talking about." Ginny scowled. 

" Oh? Then how's this: Last night, we snogged. I—"

" It was _just _a—"

" No! You listen to me! I looked at you, and you looked at me, and I saw your eyes sparkle with warmth, with _something_—and I thought you were human. I thought we had something." She paused, licking her lips. 

" So, tell me—was it just a kiss?" Draco's eyes flitted over to hers, and for a moment, she saw panic, with an edge of desperation. But as the wind howled, rattling the trees, they became closed up again.

" It was just a kiss, Virginia Weasley." Tears sprang to her eyes as she heard those words thrown at her so carelessly. 

" Bull shit!!" she shrieked, stomping her foot. He did not reply. 

"You're such an insensitive bastard—what is it, do you have no heart, do you not have any emotions—" 

" I am an insensitive bastard. _Deal with it_." Ginny's eyes widened as she heard those words. Instinctively she raised her hand, and slapped him straight across his cheek, leaving a red welt amongst his pale skin. Bright red. And her hand trembled afterwards, tears filling in her eyes, but she did not snatch her hand away. As her hand stroked his cheek, his hand grabbed hers, eyes narrowed, shooting a wave of nausea through her as she registered just how much hate they harbored. 

"I'm sorry you were fooled, Ms. Weasley." He murmured softly, almost regretfully. With those words, he walked away from her, disappearing within the deep dark shades of black in the trees, in the forest. And long after the conversation had grown old, long into the night, tears fell onto her pillow. Regret filled her and threatened to burst, and at that moment, she felt like the world would never be right. She felt the need to be relieved of all thoughts, and she felt the need to do something. But alas, the night wore on, and she did not get a wink of sleep. 

As the sun very slowly peeked over the horizon, she felt an odd sort of peace. Like there was nothing left to help her situation, and frankly, nothing mattered anymore. She hated herself. She hated herself for being the way she was, for crawling up to Draco every time, and in the end being the one getting hurt, getting left behind. She wanted to do something _right_, to prove to herself she wasn't a complete failure, to feel worthy of her life, of everything she thought she had. But if one person, one puny person affected her this much, making her every though reflect upon him, perhaps she was not worthy of anything. Perhaps she was a weakling, with nothing to achieve, no hope, a failure. And more thoughts clamored in. Like how the swim competition was in 2 days. Like how she had no hope of winning. Looking mournfully upon the lightening window, she flung the covers over her, wishing the world would disappear.

~*~ 

" Ginny! Ginny, you here? Gin—"

A hand reached out and smacked Alison promptly on the waist. 

" Ack!" she cried, jumping back reflexively. But upon staring at the hand closer, she realized it was Ginny's. 

" Ginny!" 

" Shut up, you." A gruff voice answered. Something was wrong with that voice. Flinging the covers over, Alison sighed. 

" _Oh, Gin…_' she whispered, sitting down next to her. Ginny's face was wet with tears, and her eyes were bloodshot. She was miserable.

" Tell me what's on your mind." Ginny shook her head, hesitating. How could she ever tell Alison of her problems? She looked up to tell her this—and saw her eager face, a bright, concerned face, one of someone who was willing to listen to endless babbling for eternity, and still hang on to every word. A wave of relief washed over her, feeling a bit more secure. Hell, this was her fried, someone to confide in. And she spilled everything, crying, sobbing. 

"Alison, I feel worthless. He's so unpredictable, and confusing, and—oh so _wonderful_! I-I just don't know what to do." Pausing, she turned a teary eye on her.

" It hurts right _here_, Ali." She whispered, patting the place her heart was. " It hurts _so _much, and I don't know if I can live with it." Alison bit her lip hard, feeling so helpless to watch her friend despair like so. Patting her hand, she tried to manage a weak smile.

" Oh, Gin. I don't know what to say—Although I know you're hurting, I know you—"

" Ali, help me! I'm so…confused. He treated me like dirt, blew me off, and yet, I still feel regret—of some sort." Ginny cried, rubbing her forehead depressingly. As Ginny despaired, her friend felt tears coming to her eyes, for it was all very evident. 

" Fool." She spat, pursing her lips. Hugging her friend, she whispered in her ear.

" Ginny, don't you know? You're in _love_." As the words hit her, Ginny pulled back immediately, scowling heavily. 

" _What_? No, I am not!" she protested, shaking her head, her brown eyes full of surprise.

Alison stared back at her, wide eyed, challenging her to think about it. And the more she thought about it, the more doubt filled her. With each passing moment she ached more with every heartbeat, and she knew. She knew the truth. Unwillingly, she had fallen for him. Virginia Weasley had _hopelessly_,_ painfully_--fallen in love with Draco Malfoy. 

A/N: Gosh. I want to write more of this chapter, but that seemed like a very good place to stop. This story is getting a bit sad. I'll go tell them to kiss and make-up real fast. Oh, yes. Review, please.


	12. Letters To You

A/N: Hmm…Probably the 2nd to last chapter. Or 3rd. Maybe there will be an epilogue. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song 'Letters To You' belongs to Finch. 

Chapter 12: Letters To You

_'Can't you see _

_That I want to be there with open arms _

_It's empty tonight _

_And I'm all alone _

_Get me through this one _

_Do you notice I'm gone? _

_Where do you run to so far away? _

_I want you to know that_

_ I miss you_

_ I miss you so…'_

She was in love. But she couldn't be. She simply could not be. And she told Alison so, giving her every reason.

'_No, Alison! I'm not! I can't be…I won't…'_

_ ' Your heart says differently.'_

_ 'B-but…that's not possible—it doesn't make sense. Why would I love him? What has he done other than to make me feel like a loser?' _

_ ' No one ever said love made sense.'_

" Bastard!" she yelled, flinging her pillow at the opposite wall. If only he could see her right now. She hated him so much, she wanted to strangle his blonde head. She wanted to hurt him for making her feel so confused, hurt him for making her fall in love with him. Hurt him for all those times he had told her things that weren't nice.

'_You can't do anything by yourself, you're merely a lowly Weasley, the lowest one of them all. You can't even swim. You're a failure' _

And after so long, those words still cut into her like a thousand whetted knives. They threatened her, making her feel hopeless, on the verge of tears. And after all those reasons, why the hell should she love him? 

" I won't. I refuse to have feelings for him. And I'll prove it. I'll prove to the whole world that I can be cold, harsh, and I'll prove to the whole world that I'm not a failure. I'll win the swim competition. And I will show him." Determination etched into her usually soft face, she wasted no time. Changing into her swim suit, she ran out of the cabin, and down the familiar path once again. 

~*~

The crowd was roaring, albeit a rather small one, and the water glimmered almost mischievously, daring anyone to cross it, to make it across with the best time. The sun blared down on them, making most pant, but Ginny, she wasn't dropping a bead of sweat. Her hands were wringing in apprehension, lips pursed in anxiousness. She had done everything. Practiced her strokes, her kicks, timed herself, done simply everything to improve. Practiced like crazy. Yet she missed one thing. Confidence. She repeated to herself various times, telling herself that she could do it, that she would do it. So why was the doubt still there, in the back of her mind? The competitors gathered round, the time to start growing near. Draco stood high on a chair, whistle by his throat. His eyes were covered by a pair of black sunglasses, but otherwise, Ginny expected them to be cold and sneering. Getting into position, she watched him closely, waiting for the whistle's shrill '_tweet!'_. 

As the whistle finally blew it's shrill tone, Ginny dove in simultaneously with the others, adrenaline pumping through her as she frowned through the water, moving furiously, no thoughts registering into her head. The water was ice cold, but that didn't stop. She pushed harder and harder, until she felt her arms burn, until she felt her legs turn to jelly. Until she felt her stomach ache. And finally, after what seemed like hours, she felt the grassy ground above her. Panting, she climbed onto it, stomach heaving, frowning in pain. Was she the first one? Closing her eyes for a moment, she turned around. Her heart sank considerably as she realized she was not the first. Already a blonde and a brunette had managed to beat her. 

She chanced a look toward her friends, and she saw them beaming at her. Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away and beamed back. Had she not done the best she could? She had gotten _third_ place. 

And as they awarded the winners, Ginny proudly accepted the medal that she had received—her very first one. What was the word? _Pride._ Pride rang through her, making her beam to no end. She had achieved something, and that was more than words could say. Perhaps they were right. Anything was possible, if you set your heart to it. Smiling, she ran over to her friends, gathering around for a big hug. 

" Oh, Ginny! We're so proud of you!" Marie cried, squeezing her. 

" Thanks." Ginny replied meekly, still admiring the medal. Alison opened her mouth to speak, then her eyes widened. Before Ginny could turn around to see what she was staring at, she had whispered, " We'll talk to you later."

And then, she, Marie, and Lena was gone. Frowning, she turned around. And who to see but Draco himself, looking ever so solemn? Narrowing her eyes, she threw him his own trademark smirk back at him, full of disdain. 

"Malfoy?" she asked spitefully, hands on her hips. He did not speak right away. 

" Third place, eh?" he said after a while, stepping closer. Ginny moved away, nodding. 

" Yup. _Third place_." She whispered the last part, letting the words sink in. Then, straightening up, she patted him harshly on the shoulder.

" After all, I owe it all to a _great _teacher." All traces of a smile gone, she stared at him, challenging him to say otherwise. He did not speak. And as she finally strutted away, she could swear she saw his shoulders slump. 

~*~

" _I am beautiful. In every single way…_' she sang softly into the night, eyes closed, wet tears around the edges of her eyes. She had achieved something, she had won—but she still felt the same. Still confused, angry, resentful. Because she loved Draco? She didn't want to. She wanted him to erase from her heart, so she would never think of him again. Then again, she wanted to spend all day staring at his face. And maybe all she wanted was one kiss. 

She stared upward, at the cornucopia of stars scattered everywhere. 

" There's no time." She whispered. The summer was over, was it not? In a week , she would be gone again. Leaving a part of her heart to someone she never intended to love. Leaving a part of her self in this quiet, peaceful paradise. 

" I've been through this before." She murmured tiredly. And so she had. She was tired of thinking. So, she walked back to her cabin, waiting for sleep to claim her

~*~

" Oh, god…" Lena murmured softly. It was a rainy, muggy afternoon, perfect for the mood. The day it was all over. The past week had flown by, possibly being the most uneventful one of all.

And today was the day it was all over. All the summer magic, the lovely summer nights. To be gone, for another year. And who knew if they would meet again? For Ginny, it was hard. To leave so many things behind, though those things were intangible. What she wanted more than anything was to stay. To just once more feel the warm summer breeze brush across her cheeks. 

" I'm going to miss this place a lot." She finished, looking regretfully around. Marie and Alison nodded sadly. But Ginny, she was busy. Busy looking out the window and feeling empty. How she ached. They would never know. Throwing in the last of her things, she suddenly slammed her trunk. Looking at her friends as if to say, ' Sorry,' she ran out, out into the pouring rain, out into the day where the skies were crying. Out into the beautiful scenery, to search for something that she was about to lose. 

~*~ 

He sat there alone. Thinking about everything, the rain, the summer, his life, but most of all, a certain red head. His heart pitter pattered to the rhythm of the rain, and he was soaked. But it didn't matter. Because he was a bastard, and he deserved it. He didn't have anything in life. And the only thing he could've had, he had lost. Her. And after all those endless nights, wishing he could hold her, he still did not admit the fact to himself. He couldn't let his guards down, couldn't let the beautiful music flow into his ears. 

~*~ 

She didn't know how she found him. She was wet, and she could not think. But she found him. Found the one person she had been aching to see. He sat below the tree, looking far more troubled than she had ever seen him to be. She knew she was already crying, though her tears mixed with the rain. She watched him with longing, standing above him. And neither spoke. For the moment was too sad. Each for a moment, letting everything go, letting the rain wash their thoughts away. But finally, after minutes, he stood up, prepared to walk away from her forever. But a small hand grabbed his, surprisingly warm. And when he turned around, he saw two brown eyes amidst the sea of red hair. They begged him to stay. And it took all his strength to stay with her. To linger a moment longer. 

" Draco." She whispered. He did not speak. Lips quivering, she fell forward and hugged him tight, sobbing into his shoulder. He made no motion. But if she had looked up into his face, she would have noticed his tears. 

" I'm so _confused_." She whispered in his ear. She sounded so much like a small child, like a small, lost girl, separated from her mother. He wrapped his own arms around her, and rubbed her back, gritting his teeth, trying to stop the tears from falling. Damn this girl. She pulled back suddenly, looking up at him so innocently. Her mouth forming an 'o' of surprise, her fingers brushed his tears. 

She hesitated, then reached up slowly-- and kissed him gently. And the one kiss sent millions of feelings. The rain seemed to stop in midair, and he found himself in awe. The moment was so beautiful, so painful, so perfect. He stared down at her, lips tasting sweet, gray eyes wide and for once, full of warmth. And she stared up at him, brown eyes full of spark. 

" _I love you._" She whispered with feeling, meaning every bit of it. His heart tore into a million pieces. He shook his head, preparing to run away. But she stopped her once again. She touched him, and he froze. She stared down at his arm, suddenly in shock. Her perfect face furrowed in amazement. Great tears flowed out of her eyes, by the hundreds, and Draco closed his eyes, knowing. Knowing that the mark was there. 

" Is this why?" she asked softly. _Yes, yes, it is._ But no matter how much he ached to say so, he would not. So he shook his head. Shook his head and let another part of his heart wash away. 

" _Draco, do you love me?_" And he laughed. Laughed because he was going crazy. She had asked him a question, the one question he could not answer. He ran. Ran as fast as he could, tripping, falling. But he did not stop. He could not stop. Not until he met the edge of the lake. Not until she was out of sight, and not until the pain was unbearable. He couldn't do this. He couldn't go on like this. 

It was pain a thousand times worse than the cruciatus. A thousand times worse than dieing. But he had to. .Love was bitter, sad, sweet, beautiful. Delicate as the passing wind, sad as the rain. But no matter how much the angels sang to him, he could not admit it. Loving her meant changing everything about him, being someone else. Draco Malfoy was not capable of love. All his life he had been told that. Loving someone destroyed everything he was, and it made him insecure. Everything he had believed about himself, about life, was wrong. If he could indeed love someone, then everything he knew was being thrown out the window. 

~*~ 

" Ginny. Ready to go?" he asked, looking tentatively at his daughter. She was staring off into the rain, looking so melancholy. But then, she smiled weakly, nodding. 

" Of course I'm ready." And slowly, she got into the car, staring one last time at the beautiful scene before her. The music still floated into her ear, of the magic that existed here. Of the magic that this simple place brought to her. True magic. And it hurt oh so much. Too much. To just get into the car, and stare out the window. And he wasn't there. His beautiful face was nowhere to be seen. She felt hurt; anger. And her heart wondered if she would ever see him again. To ever kiss his lips again.

_'Goodbye, Draco.' _

A/N: R/R 


	13. One by One

A/N: Grr….ignore me, as of right now, I'm very angry. Why? Well, you see, I've had this chapter all nicely written up, then, the computer froze, and alas, I had not hit the save button. I suppose I learned my lesson. Always hit the save button. Or get a new computer that won't freeze constantly.

Chapter 13: One by One 

_It's no lie_

_She is yearning to fly._

_She says Adios, says Adios,_

_And now you know why_

_He's a reason to sigh_

_ She says Adios, says Adios… _

_Goodbye._

The sun shone brightly in the clear glass windows and the room filled with clear, bright light—light that brought so many things with it; hope, peace, and another day. Slowly, she stretched, a smile upon her lips ask she awoke from the most wonderful dream. Then a frown crossed her peaceful face, because as she thought about it presently, she could not recall what her dream was about. She was sure it included some kind of wonderful paradise land, and the most beautiful music…

Chasing her thoughts away she doggedly climbed out of bed, pulling on her uniform, rather disheartened. Reality; what a bitch. 

The sun was shining so cheerfully, yet the world insisted that she still have her dreadful classes. What's worse, her first class of the day was the one and only potions—hell for any student not in Slytherin. 

" Really cheers me up, you know, waking up to see Snape's greasy hair every single morning." She grumbled, pulling on her shoes now. Through all the grumbling, though, Ginny Weasley could be found rushing into the Potion's classroom 10 minutes later. 

As stealthily as she could, she snuck in, receiving quite a few glares from some. Breathing out a sigh of relief, as there was no sign of Snape, she plopped down in her chair. Snape really was an ignorant, idiotic gi—

" A 7th year near her graduation, and still can't get to class on time?" Ginny groaned, sinking low into her cool, metal chair. _Lord, deliver me from this torture._

" We should send you back to first year, no?" he went on, his black beady eyes fixed on her. 

" Sir—" Ginny cleared her throat, thinking up an excuse other than, ' I woke up late, and I'm a lazy ass so I didn't bother running to class. ' 

" No excuses, fool of a Weasley!" he roared, slamming the desk. 

" If you say so." She squeaked meekly, ignoring the sneering glances from the Slytherins. 

" Stay quiet, if you will." He whispered scathingly. Ginny frowned, picking up her quill and beginning to draw—doodle on her roll of parchment, something she should not have been doing. 

" If only someone would understand me and my troubles…"

~*~

"Oy, Harry!" Ronald Weasley. Undoubtedly it was him. Who else would have such an annoying voice—

" Hullo, Ron."—maybe Harry Potter could compete, along with Granger, but other than that, he was sure no one had a voice quite as annoying as theirs. 

" How's work?"

" Fine, I suppose. You?" _Oh, Potter, you are ever so **boring**__…_

" Fine, fine—mum's in a frenzy though, been talking non-stop about Ginny's graduation tomorrow." Ron mused. And Draco sat straight up against the cold stone wall, his ears alert. _Ginny's graduation?_ A pang of guilt coursed through him as the memories flooded back. And of course they had never left, but it seemed like such a long time ago. So many summers ago, it seemed. Yet it was not. _God damn it, keep your mind on the damn mission!_

" Ah, Ginny…" _I hate you Potter…_

" Yup. I'm worried about her though, Harry. Ever since this past summer, she hasn't been the same. Mum says its just hormones, but _damn_ she's got mood swings, then. So melancholy, you know? And that's not normal for her. Something's bugging her, that's for sure. Been sighing a lot, saying things like, ' The heart is such a fragile thing…' and ' My god, he's a bastard!'" Draco froze, his fists clenching. 

" Don't worry about it, Ron, I'm sure she's ok." Came Harry's jolly voice. _Shut up, Potter._

" Yea…I reckon you are right--" he paused for a moment. _A couple of geniuses here, eh?_

"—It's just that I love her, and I'm just worried. She's the only sister I've got, you know." 

"_Ack!_" Draco hissed suddenly, clutching his arm. He rolled up his sleeve and saw it glow in all it's ugly glory, forever remaining on his arm. The mission. And suddenly, he felt tired. He wanted nothing more than to just go home and lay in bed. The mission. Should he succeed…he didn't want to think about it. _Come on, go on, just kill them and be done with it! _But the images stubbornly flooded in anyway, images of her crying, brown eyes wide…

He stalked away alone in the dark night, cursing under his breath. The dark lord would not be pleased…but then again, he didn't really want to please him—he just valued his life. 

"I'm doing this for your sister, Weasley…" he muttered into the cold night's air, gray eyes narrowed dangerously.

~*~

He sat alone at his desk, fingers tapping the wooden surface rhythmically. He was home. Yet it was so cold here, and it wasn't from the nasty weather. This kind of cold emanated from the very core of him, chilling his bones, his heart, his soul—if he had a soul. His mind floated over to her smiling face, and graduation. 

'_Ginny—says she wants to move to the U.S. after graduation. I told her she was batty—I mean, the United States? What for? Why would she ever want to run away from her life? But the thing is, I reckon she'll really do it. And Harry, I just hope she's alright, is all.'_ It was his fault. Because of him, she had chosen to flee her home. Because of him, she was running. Because of the choices he had made. Regret welled up within him._ So go after her._

But he couldn't. His life, as of right now, was perfectly balanced, was it not? His life was perfect, and he felt miserable. He couldn't throw his life out the window, just like that. He couldn't love her—it simply wasn't possible. It was like defying the law of gravity-- it just did not happen. Through all his thoughts, however, doubt still managed to creep in. And the memories floated back.

'_Mommy…' he called, his voice oddly small. Her face beamed back at him lovingly, blue eyes so clear. _

_ ' Yes, Draco?' she called, her voice sounding tired all of a sudden._

_ ' Do you love Daddy?' His tone was light, yet even at his young age, there was the slight tinge of bitterness in his voice. And then there was that awful pause, where her eyes so clear suddenly clouded up. Gripping his shoulders, she whispered to him softly at first. _

_ ' Some people, spend their whole lives wasting away on their own account, because of the foolish, stupid, small mistakes they made long ago. One mistake changes the course of your lifetime, Draco—the difference between good, and bad.' Draco's eyes were wide with confusion, yet he listened on. _

_ 'Draco, listen to my words and someday, understand them. Don't let the precious chance pass you by, and make yourself a good life. When true love passes by, you'll know, for that one will make you laugh, yet cry at the same time, make you want to change your ways, to live forever with them, anywhere, under any circumstances, and make you want to fulfill their every desire. And when that person passes you by, don't let them. Grab them, chase them, go to the ends of the world for them. Don't live your life as if you'll never hurt, you'll never die. Live your life to the fullest, Draco, and don't ever let chance pass you by.'_

And now after thinking of her words again, it made sense. The desperate tone in which she had told him. All his life, he had lived up to be the one person he thought he had wanted to be. And what was that? The lowly servant of a weakening dark lord? _Hurry._

Getting up abruptly, he rushed down the flight of stairs, the blood pounding in his ears. _Hurry._ Grabbing his coat off the hook, he swung open the door, and ran out alone into the dark night. 

She stood by the window, watching her son disappear out of sight, feeling a tear roll down her pale cheek. _Hurry. _

The sun set low below the horizon, the sky turning a brilliant vermilion color. It was truly beautiful. She sat under the tree, munching half-heartedly on a doughnut, wishing the sun would stop setting. Tomorrow, she would leave her home, leave everything behind. Of course she was scared by the prospect. She was lost, and she didn't know where her life would lead. Would there be something magical in the U.S. to mend her heart? The wind howled, but held no answer. There were some people lurking about, most of which were love struck couples taking their last walk together before they parted. But soon, even they left as the sun dipped even lower. At last, she was completely alone. 

'Bloody hell.' She whispered, squinting into the distance. A figure cloaked in black approached her. It couldn't be…No, he wouldn't…but as time flew by, and he grew closer, his silvery blonde hair came into view, and her eyes grew wide with—horror, surprise, _something_. The minute it took for him to approach her, to stand right before her was like forever. But finally, he halted, face grim yet determined in an odd way. And she never once took her eyes off of him, because she was frozen. Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts, thoughts that didn't make sense, thoughts that contradicted one another. Getting no reaction from his presence, he sighed, dropping his hands by his sides, his head hanging low. 

"Ginny…" His voice sounded tired and mournful. But Ginny didn't care. 

"_No!_ Get _away_ from me, bastard!" she shouted urgently, not bothering to let him talk. She scrambled backwards only to grab onto the rough bark of the tree. And then there was the crying. The tears that sprang from her eyes unwillingly. His face looked troubled beyond words, and he looked so very pained, yet he did not say anything. Not for a while. And for that while the silence overtook them; he staring at her, she staring at him.

" I came back." He said softly, sounding almost pitiful. But there was no sympathy in her. She lashed back sharply, harshly, hitting him with words that he wouldn't forget soon. 

" I don't give a shit, Malfoy! You're lower than scum, and don't even deserve to live. You wanna know why? Because you're a bloody coward. And I hate you. I _hate _you." They were like knives, words were, but he did not do anything about it. 

" I know I'm a coward, Ginny." He said, closing his eyes, jaws tightening. But merely a moment later, they were open again, clear and desperately seeking for some answers.

" But hell, Ginny, wouldn't you be too? I wasn't supposed to know how to love, and I wasn't supposed to know how to feel. If I told you I loved you, everything that I had known, every belief I ever had would be gone. And the only thing I would have had would be you. And honey, I didn't trust love. I know what it can do. I know it can rip you apart in a second. Then, what? What happens then, when you are gone, my heart ripped apart, with nothing in this world?" Silence.

She stayed quiet, though her head was shaking fervently, and she was muttering to herself. Her eyes were still full of unshed tears, and she was gasping for breath. _Memories_. 

" So, if you're such a coward, why are you back now? Because you felt scared? Scared that I might forget about you? Come back to say, ' Hey, don't forget me, that bastard you love.'?" She spat, choking on her own words as she struggled to breathe properly. 

" Haven't you figured it out yet, Ginny? I've come to say, ' Hey, don't forget me, the bastard that loves you.'." His gray eyes shined luminously in the now quickly approaching darkness, and they were the same as before, yet different. All his arrogance, all the uncertainty was gone—in its place stood hope, love, and hurt. 

" And why now?" she asked. " Why've you come back now?" she repeated, her voice louder this time. When she got no answer but the cricket's lonely chirping, she laughed bitterly. 

" Oh, I _get_ it. What, did your oh-so-important Lord Voldemort send you here?" Her voice was full of fiery hate, yet it was nothing compared to the flash of anger that coursed through his eyes as he heard her words. 

"Stupid girl." He whispered quietly. He stepped close to her. She moved away. Then, grabbing her shoulders, he forced her to look at her, to look into his eyes. 

" I've come back because realization hit me harder than a pile of bricks, Weasley. Because I've realized that my life was worth nothing, and that I had made the biggest mistake of my life, letting you go. You make me want to laugh and cry at the same time, and—god damn it, you make me go crazy. Why the hell should I let this chance pass me by?" 

By now, she had calmed down slightly, her shoulders shaking as she cried silently. And it nearly tore him apart, seeing her cry like that. It nearly made him want to run back, so she would stop crying. But he found he couldn't. Maybe because he wanted to stop guessing about his life. Maybe because he was so selfish.

Collapsing onto his knees, he let go. He let all his pent up bitterness out, and finally let the tears fall. He watched his tears fall onto the grass, and he didn't say a word.

She watched his strong façade go down in a second, and she watched him cry. The first time she had seen him cry. And the way her heart twisted—she couldn't stand it. Reaching out, she stroked his head, kneeling down beside him. Bastard. One tear falling from his eyes made her heart soften. 

When he looked up at her, his eyes were foggy and bloodshot, and he looked a mess, but she could see it in him. She could see all his regret.

Looking up at the sky, Ginny whispered despairingly.

"Oh, god help me…" 

"_I love you_." She whispered to the man in front of her, wrapping her arms around him. " But how can I ever be with you, when the whole world will rip us apart? How, when both of us will be in danger?" she asked in her light and reasonable voice—or at least she tried to. He pulled away from her, his eyes wide and sparkling. Set with a stubborn kind of gaze. 

" So we'll run away." He said slowly. Ginny frowned, confused and flustered by his words. 

" We'll run away together, Ginny—run away from the world, from our worries, to a place where no one will find us, a place where peace is abundant." Ginny sat there, silent, taken by surprise by his proposition. He smiled gently, and took her hand in his. Leaning down, he whispered one last time into her ear. 

'_Run with me…'_

So she did. Forgetting about everything else, she took his hand and ran. _Run. _They ran across the vast field, and though nothing about them had changed—everything had. Their worries and troubles had suddenly gone away, and their hearts danced merrily, beating as one as the night overtook them, their smiles, their laughter…their love. And the wind rushed them on, ever whispering.

_Run. _

A/N: Last chapter. But wait—there's just one more epilogue, and then I'm finished. *sniff * I really hope you thought it was ok…Do I get a cookie now? ^_^


	14. Epilogue

A/N: Last one. First part is in Draco's point of view. As for the setting of this wedding part, think of Rivendell in LotR, and Arwen and Aragorn's little moment. 

~Epilogue~

__

Was it worth the risk? To run away from it all, to leave our lives behind? I've asked myself that question too many times to be counted, and every time the answer was simple. What is life, anyway? To me, life is something precious, something you have once, and something that could slip out of your grasp in an instant. To make it worthwhile, to enjoy every bit of it. 

How could I not do what we had done, when I thought I would go crazy unless I saw her again? Life is too short to be wasted, and I wasn't about to do just that. Of course we've had hard times.

Running away from your home is easy. But running away from your life? It's really quite hard. But she's been there all along, and I'm happy. Malfoy's don't love? Fuck that. I'm not Malfoy. I'm _Draco._

And isn't it so ironic, the whole situation? To find true love at such an odd place? A place of no real magical importance? Then again, I might be wrong. Maybe there was more magic in that camp than I thought. Or maybe it was just the way the rain fell every now and then, and everything seemed to click, to be in harmony. Or the way the sun shone down on the lake and how it glittered beautifully. Or simply because she smiled, and I loved every bit of it. 

I still can't explain why or how I came to love her, and I expect I never will know. It just happened. Like the flash of a lightening bolt, it happened. Love. Ineffable—so why bother? The wisest philosopher in the world couldn't explain love. So you decide for yourself what it means. 

__

_~*~_

_ Deora Ar Mo Chroi (Tears on my heart)_

_Tears on my heart _

_It was beautiful all day _

_The sweet voices by my side_

_And beauty without despair everywhere_

_Joy in my heart forever…___

_Heavenly music floated into their ears, making their hearts beat with it, lifting it up with its glorious and breathtaking sound. The sun shone brightly on the massive land of beauty, seeping in through the trees, the woods. And in between a group of tall trees there stood the couple, the white light shining down upon them. In the distance, the heavy rushing sound of the waterfall could be heard, along with the birds' sweet chirp. Oh, and the leaves. The leaves of gold, red, and brown that fell around them so delicately, caressing the soft ground. In this place of utter peace, there was no boundary between the sky and the ground. There was only beauty, in its truest, purest, richest form. This was where it had all started, this was where magic had bloomed—and this was where they would stay._

_ No words were spoken between the two, because there was no need. Looking into each other's eyes said a million words not spoken. It was bliss, standing there, looking at each other in this place of great happiness—because all their worries were miles away. _

_Nothing had to make sense anymore. The angels had blessed them, and there was nothing left to do but to live their life the best they knew how. Taking her hand into his, he bent down and kissed her. A slow kiss, a sweet kiss, tasting of heaven, a kiss that would never end. She loved him; he loved her. And through their lips beautiful words were spoken, words that calmed the spirit, the heart, the soul._

_ Tomorrow would come, and it would be just as perfect. Forever they would smile at each other, and forever they would love. And even as the seasons changed, and the winds shifted, nothing would change. The love that they found could not be lost now. Not now that they had found the way to live._

_ Pulling away, he leaned in and whispered words as soft as the wind, eyes sparkling with warmth. _

_ 'I want to die with you by my side.'_

A/N: *bows * I want to leave one last thank you to all the people who have taken the time to read my story. Your reviews have been like a chunk of self-confidence, giving me the strength to write—even when the muses have left me in the dark. And because of that, you've all helped me grow as a writer, and hopefully, my writing has improved since the first chapter. Like a Christmas present…and thanks for all the wonderful cookies. 

* munches * Review, and ciao! Thank you…Gracias…Merci…


End file.
